Contrairement à moi
by Ptitange99
Summary: Brennan rentre malgré elle dans le jeu d'un tueur en série. Elle est obligé de rester silencieuse sur cette affaire mais l'enfer qu'elle vit est vite remarqué par Booth. Pourra t'elle résister à son envie de tout lui raconter ... en risquant sa vie ...
1. Chapitre 1

**UNLIKE ME - CONTRAIREMENT A MOI**

Enjoy ...

**Chapitre 1**

Tempérance Brennan était entièrement consciente du silence glaçant du parking.Le seul son qu'elle entendait, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, était l'écho du bruit de ses talons claquant contre le sol en ciment. Cet endroit était complètement désert.  
Elle essaya de se rassurer. Elle était entièrement en sécurité, rien ne pourrait se passer à 8h du soir dans le parking de l'institut Jefferson.

Pourtant … que pouvait-on dire de l'accident du fossoyeur? Est-ce qu'elle devait le prendre en compte?  
Brennan ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Elle était simplement fatiguée, vraiment épuisée. Elle et Booth avaient juste clos un dossier particulièrement éprouvant à propos d'un garçon qui, avaient-ils découvert, avait été tué par sa mère.La réaction de Brennan à cette annonce n'avait pas été très bonne. Elle s'était presque écroulée et fût entièrement reconnaissante lorsque Booth la consola. Elle trouvait cela tellement réconfortant d'être dans ses bras.

Elle atteignît enfin sa voiture, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés lorsqu'elle senti quelqu'un derrière elle tirer sa tête violement en arrière. Elle paniqua quand un bras l'attrapa à la taille. Elle le frappa aux côtes, essayant de s'enfuir mais il n'eut pas l'air de le sentir.Il releva sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Sa respiration était agitée. Elle ne pourrait définitivement pas prendre le dessus.

«Oh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous Dr. Brennan.»

«Pourquoi?»

Il frappa sa tête contre la voiture. Le premier coup fût douloureux. Le choc fit trembler tout son corps. Elle cria mais il continua à frapper sa tête contre la voiture. Elle pouvait sentir du sang chaud couler le long de son visage lorsqu'il arrêta, remontant sa tête. Il la fit pivoter pour se trouver en face d'elle.Sa tête allait exploser. Son corps tremblait de haut en bas. Elle étouffa un sanglot, ne voulant pas lui donner la sastifaction de voir qu'il lui avait fait mal.

«Est-ce que c'est une assez bonne réponse pour vous?»

Elle acquiesça, sentant sa peau écrasée par la pression qu'il exerçait pour la retenir. La lame d'un couteau était poussée contre le bas de son dos.

«Je vous observe depuis des mois Dr. Brennan.»

«Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?»

«En premier, j'avais décidé de vous tuer, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ce serait dommage pour le monde de perdre une aussi belle femme que vous.»

Le bras qui la retenait durement à la taille glissa le long de ses hanches, sous sa chemise, passa sur son ventre et puis sur son soutien-gorge. Elle se débâti mais il la tenait fermement. Il poussa la lame plus fortement contre son dos. Elle grimaça sentant une douleur fulgurante indiquant qu'il avait percé sa peau. Elle avait la nausée. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, il retira sa main, mettant sa bouche tout près de son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

«Juste comme je l'imaginais …»

«Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir.»

«Je craints que je ne puisse faire ça Dr. Brennan. Voyez-vous, vous faites partie de ma vie maintenant.»

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et semblait se délecter de l'odeur de son champoing à la lavande. Le couteau ne bougeait pas de son dos mais elle pouvait sentir le sang couler à travers sa jupe. Elle réalisa que son corps tremblait entièrement, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_Il va me tuer. Booth où es-tu?_

Elle savait exactement où il était. Dans son bureau dans les quartiers du FBI. Il devait finir le rapport sur l'affaire. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait du accepter son offre de la reconduire chez-elle.

«S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas.»

«J'ai déjà dit que je ne vous tuerai pas Dr. Brennan. Voilà la situation: si vous racontez ce qu'il s'est passé à quelqu'un, je vous tuerai. Vous dites un mot à votre agent du FBI, je vous trouverai et je vous trancherai la gorge. Je n'y repenserai pas à deux fois.»

«Que se passe t'il si je lui dis … et que vous nous attrapons?»

«C'est là que ça se passera très mal Dr. Brennan. Vous ne m'attraperez pas. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous. Je sais que vous mettez votre réveil à 6h55 tous les matins, mais que vous ne vous levez qu'à 7h30. Vous aimez écouter du rap en allant au travail et du rock en rentrant chez vous. Et plus important, je sais exactement où vous vivez, et les moments où vous êtes seule. Je vous trouverai. Et ce serait assez dur pour l'agent Booth de vous retrouver morte dans votre appartement, vous ne pensez pas?»

«Booth …»

Sa voix sorti comme un léger soupir. Elle espéra ne pas être aussi terrifiée que le son qu'elle avait produit. Il l'avait suivie, traquée, espionnée. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer? Comment avait-elle laissé cela se produire.

«On dirait que vous êtes très attachée à l'agent Booth. Vous ne voudriez pas le voir blessé n'est ce pas?»

Elle secoua la tête.

«Alors vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne.»

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Il remonta la manche de sa chemise déplaçant le couteau de son dos. Il fit apparaître la peau laiteuse de son bras. Prenant la lame, il coupa son avant bras du poignet au coude, souriant à la vue du sang qui jaillit de la blessure. Elle gémit, la douleur étant presque intenable.

«Et voilà, Dr. Brennan. Un petit cadeau pour vous souvenir de moi.»

Il frappa une fois de plus sa tête contre la voiture et disparu. Elle couvrit sa blessure avec ses doigts qui furent immédiatement couverts de sang. Finalement, les larmes arrivèrent, coulant rapidement le long de ses joues.Elle ne pouvait appeler personne, alors elle s'assit dans sa voiture, son corps parcouru de tremblements. Elle finit par démarrer sa voiture, une main couvrant son bras ensanglanté pendant qu'elle essayait de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être seule dans un parking.Brennan rentra dans son appartement. Il faisait complètement noir et elle avait peur qu'il soit là à l'attendre. Peut être avait-il changé d'avis …

Elle chercha rapidement l'interrupteur.L'appartement éclairé, elle fut rassurée de ne voir personne. Elle ferma sa porte à clé et la bloqua avec un balai.Elle se rua dans la salle de bain. Elle s'empressa de toucher son visage, sentant à quel point sa peau était sensible. C'était déjà gonflé et elle pouvait dire que d'ici demain il y aurait de méchants bleus sur toute la partie droite de son visage.La fine peau de sa tempe saignait. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau. Peut être était-ce seulement un rêve et devait juste se réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle se souvint de la coupure dans le bas de son dos, là où il avait pressé sa lame. Elle banda rapidement son bras, se débarrassa de sa jupe en essayant d'avoir une vue clair de la blessure.Elle avait arrêté de saigner mais c'était assez profond. Elle attrapa le mercurochrome et l'appliqua sur la coupure. Elle prit enfin un bandage assez large espérant que ça suffirait pour le moment.Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, elle prit conscience d'à quel point elle était seule dans l'appartement. Elle n'avait personne pour la protéger. Il pouvait très bien s'introduire chez elle et personne ne le remarquerait.

«Allo.»

Elle raccrocha rapidement. Elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il la tuerait. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Booth même si elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu'il la protège comme il l'avait toujours fait. Maintenant, elle s'était fourrée dans une situation où elle ne pourrait pas avoir son aide, quoi qu'elle fasse.Même si ce n'était pas logique, Brennan ouvrit ses penderies et regarda sous son lit. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'était pas là, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et se coucha.Dès qu'elle éteint les lumières, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle tira les draps au dessus de sa tête, sachant pertinemment bien que ses rêves seraient hantés de cauchemars dès qu'elle fermerait ses yeux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth raccrocha son téléphone, déconcerté par l'appel téléphonique. Il avait entendu quelqu'un respirer de l'autre côté de la ligne.Sa première idée se porta sur Brennan mais ce n'était pas son genre d'appeler et de raccrocher. A moins que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais c'était différent. Brennan s'était intégralement vouée à cette affaire. Elle n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut trouvé la vérité sur ce petit garçon. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent enfin trouvé, il su que ça aurait été mieux pour elle de ne pas le découvrir.La façon dont elle l'avait regardé. Ses yeux le suppliant de lui dire que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il savait que ça l'avait vraiment touchée.Booth éteignit son portable, sachant que son esprit serait sur Brennan et seulement sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit le lendemain matin.

Si seulement il savait ce qui était arrivé à sa partenaire cette nuit là …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ... dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Comme je suis occupée avec une autre fanfic de ma composition cette fois, il se pourrait que je n'update pas cette fanfic comme je le voudrais ... mais bon, si jamais je vois que ça vous plait vraiment je ferai un effort surhumain pour le faire :)


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hey, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour poster ce deuxième chapitre, peut être un peu déçue du manque d'enthousiasme que vous montrez … mais bon tant pis je vous poste quand même ce chapitre, même si vous ne le méritez pas ___

Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue …  
ENJOY 

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Brennan sursauta dans son lit quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son réveil sur sa table de nuit. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière aveuglante qui rentrait dans sa chambre à travers la fenêtre. La partie droite de son visage était atrocement douloureuse, tellement que bouger son visage était presque impossible.

Le réveil indiquait 6h55. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux mots disant qu'elle se rendormait après la sonnerie du réveil tous les jours. Un frisson la parcouru de haut en bas. Elle sortit du lit. Ce n'était pas comme si une demi heure de sommeil en plus allait l'aider.

Elle avait passé une très courte nuit. Chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, les cauchemars affluaient, excepté les fois où il ne la laissait pas en vie, il la tuait directement dans le parking. Elle se réveillait, cherchant désespérément de l'air, et criait. Elle était vraiment tout sauf bien reposée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qu'elle verrait en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau froide avant de regarder. Ce qu'elle vit fut le visage battu de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

L'entière partie droite de son visage était couverte de bleus foncés. Elle savait qu'il serait impossible de les dissimuler sous son maquillage. Ses yeux habituellement bleus clairs étaient rouges et injectés de sang à cause du manque de sommeil.

Elle fit glisser un peigne dans ses cheveux, en faisant très attention de ne pas toucher ses bleus. Elle tira ses cheveux en avant, devant son visage, sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour cacher ses blessures.

Peut être qu'elle ne devrait simplement pas aller travailler. Ce serait difficile de faire croire qu'elle était tombée dans son appartement et qu'elle s'était fait ça toute seule mais peut être que si elle disait ça avec assez de conviction, ils la croiraient.

De toute façon, Camille la pellerait vivante si elle n'était pas là. Il y avait 5 squelettes de l'âge de bronze qui attendaient depuis des semaines d'être identifiés. Le musée commençait à se lasser d'attendre qu'ils s'en occupent.

Elle regarda à travers les rideaux. Il faisait beau dehors, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait porter de longues manches pour cacher le bandage enroulé autour de son bras. Elle prit un t-shirt blanc en coton avec de longues manches et un bleu pour la superposition. Le blanc ne le cacherait pas assez.

Même s'il était seulement 7h10, elle attrapa ses clés. Elle ne voulait pas être seule dans son appartement une minute de plus, et si elle allait au labo tôt, elle diminuait largement les chances de croiser quelqu'un. Elle pourrait simplement s'isoler dans son bureau pour la journée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir une fois de plus, soupirant à la vue des bleus. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entrainer dans cette histoire. Elle s'en voulait, et puis son visage tuméfié ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Booth traversa avec nonchalance les halls déserts du Jefferson. Il regarda sa montre, il était seulement 7h45 mais il savait que Brennan serait déjà là. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient une affaire plutôt difficile, elle se mettait directement au travail le lendemain matin. C'était sa manière de gérer ça.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bureau de son anthropologue préférée, il resserra un peu sa cravate et frappa à la porte. N'attendant pas la réponse de sa partenaire, il entra dans la salle.

« Hey Bon…, »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, surpris de trouver sa partenaire apparemment endormie sur son bureau. Son visage était enfouit dans ses bras et ses cheveux foncés cascadaient le long de ses épaules.

Booth s'assis sur la chaise en face d'elle, secouant doucement Brennan pour la réveiller. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit ici. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Bones. Hey Bones, réveillez-vous. »

Elle se redressa doucement, relevant son visage de ses bras et se frotta les yeux.

Remettant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles, elle oublia qu'elle devait cacher son visage. Elle s'en rendit compte, écarquillant légèrement les yeux, redoutant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

_Et voilà. Comment vais-je réussir à lui mentir ? Il ne me croira jamais._

Les yeux de Booth se dirigèrent directement sur son visage. Son habituelle délicate petite bouille était complètement tuméfiée sur le côté droit. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était faite sévèrement tabassée. Booth serra instinctivement sa mâchoire, sentant son corps submergé par la colère.

« Bones, qui a fait ça à votre visage ? »

Elle approcha une main sur ses blessures, feintant d'avoir oublié qu'elle était blessée.

« Quoi ? Je suis tombée Booth. »

« Je ne vous crois Bones. Ces bleus ne sont pas dus à une chute. »

« Booth, j'ai une assez bonne mémoire. Je suis tombée dans mon appartement. Ma tête a heurté la table. C'est de là que viennent les bleus. »

_Elle me ment. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?_

« Bones, je vais vous le demander une dernière fois. Qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Je vais vous le dire une nouvelle fois Booth, je suis tombée. »

« Est-ce que l'un de vos connards de petits copains vous a fait ça Bones ? »

Elle sembla confuse. Pensait-il que quelqu'un abusait d'elle ?

« Booth, premièrement, je n'ai pas de petit copain pour le moment. Deuxièmement, si j'en avais un, j'aurais un jugement assez bon pour en choisir un qui ne me frapperait pas. Et troisièmement, je suis tombée ! Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, tant pis pour vous, vous pouvez vous en allez, je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter avec vous maintenant. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait fatiguée, et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient nuageux comme si elle était absorbée par quelque chose.

Brennan regarda Booth dans les yeux. Une partie d'elle pensait que c'était sûr de tout lui raconter, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour le faire. Elle était certaine pour le moment que si elle parlait, elle mourrait.

« Ok Bones, si c'est ce que vous dites, je vous crois. Mais écoutez-moi bien. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un vous fait du mal, je le tuerai ! »

« Et je suis supposée apprécier ? »

Booth était content de la voir sourire légèrement. Il voulait grimacer quand il regardait son visage. Elle avait l'air de souffrir tellement. Et si jamais quelqu'un lui avait fait ça, il se sentait malade à la pensée que cette personne aurait probablement l'opportunité de le refaire.

« Oui. »

Elle bailla, encore fatiguée de la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau.

« Ecoutez, on a une affaire ou vous êtes juste là pour me voir ? »

« Est-ce que ce serait mal si c'était le cas ? »

« Ca dépend … »

« Nous n'avons pas d'affaire, mais vous semblez assez contrariée alors j'ai pensé vous emmener déjeuner. »

Elle sourit a pleines dents. Le fait qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin à 7h45 du matin pour elle était trop mignon.

« Ok. »

« Ok, venez. »

Il leva sa main, qu'elle claqua joyeusement avec la sienne. Elle essaya de ne pas crier quand il toucha son bandage lorsqu'il attrapa son bras. La douleur transperça son bras. Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas senti le bandage sous ses 3 couches de vêtements.

Par l'expression sur son visage, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur, alors qu'il l'emmena hors de son bureau, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules.

Il était assez déconcerté qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour tout.

Booth savait qu'elle lui avait menti. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main, parce que si elle voulait lui dire, se serait quand elle se sentira assez bien pour le faire. Mais il avait le sentiment étrange qu'elle lui dirait quand il sera trop tard.

* * *

**_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??? REVIEWS PLEASE !!!_**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 … encore une fois, ceci n'est qu'une traduction et non pas une fiction que j'ai crée.  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et ça me donne encore plus envie de vous rendre un bon travail !  
Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre 3 … un peu moins angoissant et plus romantique … Du BB c'est tout_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Brennan ne pouvait pas arrêter de se sentir coupable. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Elle était idiote. Peut être que la culpabilité n'était pas l'émotion qu'elle ressentait.

Elle aurait du lui dire. Elle gagnait sa vie en travaillant sur des affaires criminelles. Elle pouvait cerner l'esprit des tueurs en série et des assassins en quelques secondes, deviner ce qu'ils pensaient, comment ils allaient procéder par la suite, alors pourquoi s'était-elle laissé prendre dans le filet que lui avait tendu son agresseur ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du 4X4, le trafic était assez dense ce matin là.

Son truc c'était la logique. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait son esprit. Elle avait l'habitude de donner du sens à n'importe quoi si elle réfléchissait juste rationnellement, mais là, à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait rien rationnaliser. Rien n'avait de sens.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Même s'il ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait menti, elle avait l'impression que d'une certaine manière elle l'avait trahis. C'était un sentiment horrible, auquel elle n'était pas habituée.

Booth observa sa partenaire, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur toute la durée du trajet.

« Bones, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça, surtout quand elle semblait bouleversée à ce point là.

« Tempérance. »

Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand il utilisait son prénom. Elle devait écouter. Elle se retourna lentement. Il tressaillit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit son visage, elle semblait souffrir tellement. Ses habituels yeux parfaitement bleu ciel étaient nuageux.

« Sérieusement Bones, que se passe t'il ? Vous savez que vous pouvez me le dire ! »

« Booth, si vous faites allusion à mon visage, alors vous risquez d'obtenir la même réponse que tout à l'heure. Il ne s'est rien passé ! »  
_  
Ca fait plus mal à chaque fois qu'il me le demande._

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Donnez moi un indice, j'essaye de vous aider ! »

« Tout va bien Booth, je réfléchis juste … »

« Ok Bones. »

Il remit ses lunettes alors qu'elle se re-concentra sur le paysage. Il recommencerait son interrogatoire après avoir mangé, peut être réagirait-elle mieux à ses questions si elle avait mangé. En général ça marche.

Booth enroula un bras autour des épaules de Brennan pendant qu'il la guidait dans le restaurant dans lequel ils allaient déjeuner.

Brennan scruta la pancarte. _Annie's Pancake Palace_.

« Vous m'emmenez manger des pancakes ? »

« Quel est le problème Bones ? Vous n'aimez pas les pancakes ? »

Un petit sourire traversa son visage, mais ça lui faisait trop mal de sourire plus que ça.

« Non, j'adore les pancakes, mais je ne savais pas qu'un restaurant pouvait être dédié à une seule sorte de nourriture. »

Booth sourit à pleines dents et éclata de rire, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge juste à côté de la fenêtre. Brennan croisa les jambes sous la table, aimant déjà l'ambiance de ce restaurant.

C'était accueillant, avec des grands fauteuils rouges et des fleurs en pots pendant du plafond. Le comptoir était garni de chaises rouges et des gens amicaux étaient en train de se sourire autour de pancakes. Elle aimait déjà bien cet endroit.

« Là est toute la question Bones. Parker adore cet endroit. Ils ont plus de 100 sorte de pancakes différents. »

« Ok, c'est juste impossible. Comment pourrait-il exister plus de 100 sorte de pancakes différent ? »

Booth s'appuya contre la table lui souriant. Il tapottait ses doigts contre le bord, une habitude que Brennan trouvait complètement détestable, et elle se promis que s'il continuait elle le frapperait.

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas logique. »

« De un, arrêtez de tapoter vos doigts, et de deux, combien de sorte de pancakes savez vous faire ? »

Booth sourit d'un air affecté, mais arrêta néanmoins ses tapotements. Il pensa l'avoir vu essayer de sourire à pleine dent en retour mais il pouvait voir que son visage lui faisait trop mal pour pouvoir le faire.

« Pourquoi ne faites vous pas quelque chose de logique Bones, en ouvrant le menu ? »

Il lui tendit un menu alors qu'il en prenait un pour lui. Il était content de voir qu'elle semblait oublier ce qui la tracassait, en tout cas pour le moment. Malgré tout, il était encore toujours extrêmement inquiet à propos d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas elle-même.

Brennan étudia attentivement le menu. Il y avait 4 étapes.  
_Etape 1 : Choisis ta pâte de départ. ( Beurre, vanille ou cannelle)  
Etape 2 : Choisis ta taille.  
Etape 3 : Choisis ton pancake._  
Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent grand quand elle survola les choix. Il y avait les habituels aux airelles, au chocolat, à la banane, mais à côté de ça, il y avait M&M's, Oreo, beurre de cacahouète, pomme, et bien d'autre choix semblables.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Booth l'avait amenée ici spécialement pour lui remonter le moral. Au moins ça lui changeait les idées. Elle lui avait presque tout dit quand ils étaient dans la voiture. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être alourdit par ses problèmes.

« Je vous l'avais dit ! »

« Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer les pancakes saveur Coca ? »

« Vous seriez étonnée. Chaque fois que j'amène Parker, il commande quelque chose de dingue. La dernière fois je pense qu'il a pris pomme sûre. Il mord un morceau, déteste, et puis je finis par manger le reste et lui mange le mien. »

Brennan rigola, mordant sa lèvre juste après à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait en bougeant autant son visage.

« Je suppose que vous vous faites avoir alors … »

« Oui, mais il aime ça donc je le laisse faire. »

« Vous êtes un bon père Booth ! »

« Je ne pense pas que manger les pancakes dégoutants de votre enfant montre vos capacités à être un bon père mais merci quand même ! »

« Non, sérieusement, je vous ai vu avec Parker. Il vous aime vraiment ! »

« Merci Bones. Venant de vous ça me touche vraiment ! »

Elle lui sourit, et replongea dans le menu. Elle avait l'air très concentrée afin de trouver quel pancake elle commanderait. Les doigts de Booth effleurèrent ses poignets et il les laissa là. Elle ne le repoussa pas comme elle l'aurait généralement fait.

« Bones. »

Elle releva la tête, croisant ses yeux. Elle espéra pouvoir regarder autre part parce que le regarder lui donnait envie de craquer et de pleurer à nouveau, de plonger sa tête sur son torse et de le laisser s'occuper de tout. Elle ne pouvait pas …

« Hmm. »

« Vous savez que je suis là pour vous peu importe ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Je sais … »

Brennan remarqua avec déception que les doigts de Booth n'étaient plus sur ses poignets. Ca avait sûrement été un accident. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intension de la toucher. Elle était d'ailleurs sure qu'il avait une petite copine. Ou 2, ou 4 …

Mince, il rendait ça si difficile. Pourquoi doit il s'en faire autant pour moi.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez commander ? »

« Cannelle, fraise avec de la crème fraîche … et vous ? »

« Je vais prendre quelque chose de classique, beurre et airelles baby ! »

« Hmmm, je vais prendre un peu du vôtre ! »

« Vous ne pensez pas que je le prendrais mieux si vous me le demandiez avant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Nope. »

Brennan rigola. Même si elle ne lui disait pas ce qu'il se passait, il pouvait se rassurer par le fait que l'inviter à aller manger des pancakes pouvait la rendre heureuse. Et honnêtement, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse.

* * *

_Alors … si c'est pas mignon … allez soyez gentil et rendez moi le sourire à moi aussi, un petit Review … POUSSE POUSSE POUSSE POUSSE SUR LE PETIT BOUTONNNNNNNNNNN :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Désolée pour le délai, mais si vous voulez en savoir les raisons je les ai mises sur mon autre fic au chapitre 4 (A contre cœur) … vous comprendrez j'espère

Bonne lectures à tous, vous m'avez manqués

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Brennan ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son appartement. Elle prenait toujours les escaliers. Ca lui prenait moins de 30 secondes, mais ce soir-là, ils semblaient inquiétants et sinistres. Ce serait trop facile pour lui de la surprendre dans les escaliers.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, vérifiant les deux côtés du hall avant de sortir ses clés. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans son appartement et verrouilla sa porte minutieusement.

Chose curieuse, elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins elle était en sécurité dans son appartement. Oui, en sécurité … en sécurité … en sécurité !!! Peut être que si elle se le répétait assez elle pourrait y croire honnêtement.

Et encore, ce ne serait pas exagéré de vérifier dans toutes les salles, pour être sûr que personne n'était là. Alors qu'elle ouvrit toutes les portes et tiroirs, qu'elle vérifia sous les lits, les chaises et les canapés, et qu'elle ferma toutes les fenêtres et les volets, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait du acheter un appartement plus petit …

Ce n'était pas exactement réconfortant d'avoir un 300 m² pour elle toute seule.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était seule et en sécurité dans son appartement, elle s'appuya contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, essayant désespérément d'enlever une de ses bottes. Elles lui faisaient un mal de chien, et elles refusaient de s'enlever.

Abandonnant temporairement, elle ouvrit le frigo. Malheureusement, il n'y avait presque plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Une bouteille de vin, de la salade sèche, des cookies gelés et de l'eau. Pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un diner très nutritif. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de faire.

Essayant à nouveau de retirer ses bottes (toujours sans succès), elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Prudemment, elle regarda d'abord par le trou avant d'ouvrir.

« Booth, que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle dit ça avec un petit sourire, parce que la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de le remercier d'être venu. Par la délicieuse odeur qui s'évadait du sac qu'il portait, elle conclut qu'il avait apporté de la nourriture. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être seule.

« Je vous ai apporté de la nourriture. Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis nos pancakes ce matin. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Avant de fermer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le hall, rassurée en le voyant désert.

« Merci papa. »

« Je garde juste un œil sur vous Bones. Que faisiez-vous ? Vous cherchiez des voleurs ? »

Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, alors elle espéra qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans répondre à sa question. En effet, elle préférait clore ce sujet ; elle était trop fatiguée pour lui mentir pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui.

Il déposa la nourriture sur le comptoir et elle se rua sur le sac en plastique, hésitant sur le contenu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Indien … nous n'avons pas encore essayé, et ça sentait trop bon pour passer à côté. »

« J'adore la nourriture Indienne. J'ai été à Mumbai une fois pour identifier des cadavres de lépreux. La hiérarchie sociale et les rangs sociaux sont incroyables là-bas. La façon dont les gens sont étiquetés et estimés comme des objets. Je ne peux pas le comprendre … »

« Et bien au moins, je suis content que vous aimiez la nourriture. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie, et j'étais presque certain que vous n'aviez pas pensé à diner. »

Elle évita ses yeux. Il avait raison, il n'y avait rien dans son frigo, et elle ne sortirait pas à 9h du soir seule. Elle préférerait mourir de faim en sécurité dans son appartement que d'avoir bien mangé et de se retrouver morte quelque part dans un parking.

« J'ai assez faim. »

« Exactement, c'est parfait j'ai apporté de la nourriture. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les assiettes sur l'étagère du haut, contrariée d'avoir enlevé ses bottes qui lui auraient facilement fait accéder aux assiettes.

« Je suppose que je vous manquais trop pour que vous mangiez sans moi ! »

Elle sourit, appréciant les moments où elle avait le dessus sur Booth. C'était assez rare.

« Je voulais être sur que vous ne vous laissiez pas mourir de faim. »

Elle attrapa les cartons de nourriture ainsi que deux bières tandis que Booth s'occupait des assiettes la suivant vers la table.

« Je vous manquais Booth, admettez le ! »

Bien qu'elle le taquinait, il lui avait vraiment manqué. Il était la seule personne avec laquelle elle se sentait complètement en sécurité. Passer la nuit seule dans son appartement ne lui semblait pas très attirant.

« Bones, arrêtez ça ! Peut être avons-nous passé trop de temps ensemble. Comme pourriez-vous me manquer alors que nous sommes toujours ensemble ? »

Brennan se plongea dans sa nourriture, appréciant le goût de la nourriture épicée. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait faim.

« Booth. »

Il leva les yeux de son assiette, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Bones. »

« Merci d'avoir amené à manger … vraiment. »

« Pas de problème, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma Bones. »

Elle était contente d'avoir Booth. Il se faisait du souci pour elle, et elle aurait pu être incertaine de ses sentiments envers lui si son cerveau n'était pas occupé à prier pour ne pas être tuée.

Il sourit et continua à manger. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à être seule pour la première partie de la nuit. Mais c'était la deuxième qui lui faisait plus peur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Ses yeux balayant rapidement la chambre. Sa fenêtre était fermée, mais sa porte était ouverte. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu quelque chose bouger dans le noir.

Sa respiration était agitée, elle agrippa ses draps. Le plancher à côté de son lit craqua.

« Bonsoir Dr. Brennan. »

Elle pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux briller dans le noir. Elle sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, espérant être partout sauf là. Booth n'était pas là pour la sauver, personne n'était là.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

Elle sentit à nouveau la lame d'un couteau contre sa gorge.

« Juste ici. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je vous avais dit de ne rien dire à personne Dr. Brennan mais vous lui avez dit. Donc maintenant je dois vous tuer. »

« Je ne lui ai rien dis. S'il vous plait. Je ne lui ai pas dit, je vous en prie ne me tuez pas. »

« Je suis désolé Dr. Brennan. »

Le couteau glissa le long de son coup, une douleur fulgurante transperça son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle essayait désespérément mais l'air ne rentrait pas.

Brennan se réveilla en criant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais crié aussi fort. Son corps était parcouru entièrement d'un frisson. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge, et puis sur son lit. Il n'y avait pas de sang qui coulait de sa poitrine, personne n'était assis au pied de son lit.

Alors qu'elle chercha l'interrupteur, elle vit qu'il était 3h06 du matin. Son corps tremblait violemment et elle du utiliser toute sa force pour allumer la lumière.

Elle fut soulage de voir qu'elle était seule, mais de grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle était toute seule. Il n'y avait pas de tueur, mais il n'y avait personne pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que c'était un cauchemar. Spécialement une personne. Booth. Elle voulait désespérément être dans ses bras.

Elle renifla, son corps se soulevant à chaque sursaut. Elle pleura un moment, elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, besoin de ne pas être si seule.

A la recherche du téléphone, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait quand il décrocherait, mais elle espérait que les mots viendraient.

Booth pensa entendre une sonnerie lointaine quelque part. Il se retourna, mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller, grognant. Ca continuait à sonner et il se rendit compte que s'était son téléphone. 3h15, qui pouvait bien l'appeler à 3h15 du matin ?

C'était sûrement un de ces enfants antipathiques qui pensait que s'était drôle d'appeler les gens au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais peut être était-ce quelque chose d'important. Il prit en compte cette option et à la 6ème sonnerie, il décrocha le téléphone.

« Allo ? »

« Booth. »

Booth frotta ses yeux, il connaissait cette voix. Quelque chose avait du se passer pour qu'elle appelle à une telle heure.

« Bones que se passe t'il ? Il est 3h du matin. »

« Je sais, je n'aurais pas du appeler. »

Il pouvait entendre qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait l'air triste. Seule Brennan avait l'habilité de le sortir de son lit à 3h du matin.

« Attendez … il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien, je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre. »

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« J'avais juste besoin d'entendre la voix de quelqu'un. Je suis désolée. On se voit demain. »

_Maintenant, il va être encore plus inquiet. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça._

« Bones, attendez … »

Sonnerie … Booth ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un juron. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Brennan. Quelque chose d'affreux était en train de lui arriver. Il était encore plus inquiet maintenant qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas aller à son appartement maintenant qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez, de toute façon il la verrait dans 5 heures. Il avait la ferme impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir plus. Au moins, il savait que de l'autre côté de la ville, Brennan était réveillée, il pouvait presque la sentir couchée à côté de lui … si seulement …

* * *

Allez y vous pouvez pousser sur le bouton reviews, je sais que vous pouvez le faire 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey, je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais je suis actuellement en année à l'étranger, et il se fait que ces 5mois, je n'ai pas eu accès direct à internet, ça m'a donc été impossible d'updater plus tôt.  
J'espère que vous suivrez quand même la fic et que la suite vous fera plaisir ...  
Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt ... si vous êtes sâges !!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Brennan regarda de plus près les ossements qu'elle étudiait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était en train de les regarder. Il s'agissait d'un homme de race Asiatique, probablement Chinois, datant d'il y a plus de 1000 ans. Il était clair que sa mort avait été provoquée par un seul coup de poignard au cœur, probablement faisant partie d'un rituel d'initiation qui avait du mal tourner. Son observation n'avait donc aucun but précis.

Elle était seule dans le labo, la seule place dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle enleva ses gants, posa ses coudes sur un côté de la table d'autopsie et soupira. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine depuis "l'incident". Les souvenirs fusaient dans sa tête, la faisant frissoner bien qu'il faisait plus de 25°C dans le labo.

Les premières peurs après l'attaque étaient toujours présentes, et maintenant elle devenait paranoiaque. Elle suposait qu'il y avait des étapes après une agression, des moyens pour oublier ... mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle était si paranoiaque était qu'elle ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Reviendrait-il un jour, décidant que finalement elle serait mieux morte ?

La pensée qu'elle pourrait vivre toute sa vie se demandant s'il était au coin de la prochaine rue était un sentiment qui la hantait.

Après qu'elle ait appellé Booth au milieu de la nuit, histérique à cause des souvenirs de son cauchemard, il avait été difficile d'éviter ce sujet avec lui. Bien sûr, étant Booth, il interrogea Brennan pendant des heures le lendemain matin. Elle marmonna simplement une excuse pathétique et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet pendant quelques semaines.

L'autre raison pour laquelle les choses étaient tellement lentes au labo était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de vraie affaire depuis 2 bonnes semaines. Bien qu'elle adorait identifier des ossements des siècles passés, rien n'égalait pour elle l'exitement d'arrêter un criminel.

Booth traversa le labo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa un petit peu, lui rendant son sourire.

"Bones, nous avons une affaire."

Les quatres mots qu'elle a attendu d'entendre pendant des semaines. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit.

"Vraiment?"

"Yep, et ce n'est pas beau à voir."

Brennan souria lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Il la suivit rapidement.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on a ?"

"Je vous donnerai tous les détails quand on y sera."

Brennan le foudroya du regard; il pouvait voir qu'elle boudait légèrement, sa lèvre inférieur poussée en avant. Elle était vraiment adorable et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir.

_Adorable ? Bones ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter? Depuis quand Bones est-elle adorable? Oh oui ... depuis toujours !_

Booth toussa, inconfortable. Brennan était complètement inconciente de la conversation qu'il tenait à son propos dans sa tête.

"Hey, où est le reste des fouines?"

Booth l'aida avec sa veste,tenant les manches. Elle lui sourit, et en retour le poussa hors du bureau, impatiente d'être sur la scène.

"Vu que nous n'avons pas eu d'affaire depuis pas mal de temps, je leur ai dis qu'ils pouvaient prendre un jour de congé."

"Ce n'est pas le job de Camille?"

Brennan sourit malicieusement à Booth, comme si elle avait mal fait quelque chose.

"Cam est malade, donc je me suis dis que je pouvais prendre cette liberté."

Booth secoua la tête d'un air navré, tout en souriant. C'était trop dur de ne pas sourire quand elle semblait si confiante.

"Très mesquin, Bones, essayer de chiper le travail de Camille."

"Je voulais juste aider."

Avec son sourire triomphant, elle semblait satisfaite d'avoir pu "aider".

"C'est ça."

"C'est vrai! S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous savez sur cette affaire."

"Est-ce que vous seriez en train de geindre Bones?"

"Non, mais je vous en prie, dites le moi"

"Désolée mais vous devrez encore attendre."

Elle le foudroya du regard et accéléra ses pas, laissant la porte du Jeffersonian claquer devant son visage.

"Ugh, Bones! Bones, allez, attendez."

Booth courru après elle à travers le parking, espérant pouvoir se faire pardonner avant d'arriver à la scène. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à y faire et il voulait que la jeune antropologue judiciaire soit dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

* * *

_Et voilàààààààà ... alors qu'en pensez-vous ... ?  
Un petit review et toujours très motivant :)_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Moabi: J'apprécie que tu aimes ma fic et je compte bien la continuer !!!  
Viva la liberta: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;)  
Coco Wingo: Tu es trop dedans j'adore :D tu me fais rire avec tes spéculations, c'est génial, continue comme ça !!!  
Mourri: Et oui, tu étais le commentaire que j'attendais ... et c'est reparti avec le chapitre 6 !!! J'espère que ta dose arrive à temps :)_

ENJOY

* * *

Chapitre 6

Brennan sortit du 4x4, protégeant ses yeux du soleil. Ils étaient à peu près à 10 minutes hors de la ville dans ce qui ressemblait à un squat. Elle était intéressée par cette affaire même si Booth ne lui avait pas encore dit ce que c'était. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le site, à cause de l'énorme horde de gens, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était grand.

"Booth," elle gémit, "Pouvez-vous me dire enfin de quoi il en va, vous commencez à m'ennuyer."

"Nope, pas encore."

Elle le fusilla une nouvelle fois de regard et cette fois, il sut que s'il ne la renseignait pas, elle allait le frapper.

"8 crimes. Exactement les mêmes"

"Serial Killer?"

"C'est ce qu'on pense. Le corps le plus récent a été découvert par un gamin de 17 ans qui fouillait pour trouver des pièces pour sa voiture. Il a trouvé le corps enterré sous une pile de déchets. Quand la police est arrivée, ils ont trouvé 7 autres corps dans les envirrons."

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt."

Booth mit ses lunettes de soleil pendant qu'ils s'approchaient des corps. Il regarda sa partenaire et sourit. Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Hey, je voulais vous surprendre."

Brennan s'accroupit pour mieux examiner les corps, grimacant.

"Merci."

Les corps étaient alignés afin que l'examination soit plus simple. Le plus récent contenait encore de la peau, elle data alors la date de la mort à peu près à une semaine.

Dans les mêmes eaux que le jour où j'ai failli mourir. Quelle coincidence.

"Femme, 25-30, date de la mort dans les environs d'une semaine. Blessure sévère au crâne. Coupures très profondes sur les deux avants-bras. Sa tête a du être frappé sur une surface très dûre. Sa gorge fut ensuite tranchée.."

Se relevant, elle parcouru de ses yeux les 7 autres corps. Ils étaient tous pareils, et elle ressentit son estomac se nouer sans savoir pourquoi.

"La même chose pour les autres. C'est définitivement une série Booth."

C'est à ce moment là que ça la frappa. Les blessures au crâne. Ses bleus avaient presque disparus, mais il avait frappé sa tête contre la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse presque plus respirer. Ses doigts courrurent instinctivement sur la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le bras ... les coupures. Il avait dit qu'il lui couperait la gorge.

C'était son agresseur. Il était le tueur en série.

_Oh mon dieu. Il aurait pu me tuer ! Je ne peux pas ... il est le tueur en série ... oh mon dieu. _

Elle frotta son visage; le sol lui semblait tourner: c'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus rester debout. 

"Bones, ça va?"

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que le noir ne se fit.

Booth avait remarqué lorsqu'elle s'était accroupie qu'elle ne semblait pas en forme. Son visage avait changé lorsqu'elle observait les corps. Elle avait toujours l'air triste lorsqu'elle examinait des ossements mais cette fois c'était différent.

Quelque chose ne tournait décidemment pas rond. Quelque chose qui la tourmentait depuis déjà une semaine. Elle l'avait appellé sanglotant au milieu de la nuit, et puis avait tout nié comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il arriverait à la faire parler, il espérait juste que ce serait le plus tôt possible. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet à son propos.

_Ou bien peut être que je suis de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Quoi? Mais d'où est-ce que ça sort ça ? C'est Bones pour l'amour du ciel, je ne peux pas penser à elle comme ça.  
_  
Il n'aurait quand même pas pensé qu'elle s'effondrerait. Il plongea rapidement, faisant tout pour qu'elle ne frappe pas le sol. La tenant dans ses bras une seconde, il fût alarmé par la blancheur de son visage.

"Bon dieu Bones, réveillez-vous."

Il repoussa une mèche de se cheveux de ses yeux. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose qui l'avait changée.

_Que se passe-il dans cette tête? J'aimerais tellement que tu me laisse y entrer._

Si seulement il savait.

Booth l'allongea délicatement sur le sol. Il était de plus en plus angoissé par le fait qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas parru malade, mais une fois encore, elle ne se ressemblait plus depuis quelques semaines. Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes à lire dans ses pensées, mais il n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette petite tête.

Il la secoua légèrement, glissant ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. Ses cheveux fonçés faisaient un contraste surprennant avec son visage si pâle.

"Bones, hey Bones. Réveillez-vous."

Une vague de soulagement le traversa quand les yeux bleu ciel qu'il connaissait si bien se montrèrent. Elle le fixa, la confusion se lisant sur son visage délicat.

Essayant de s'asseoir, elle grogna, frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Booth la repoussa doucement sur le sol.

"Merci Dieu. Bones, vous m'avez vraiment fait peur!"

"Booth, que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ?"

Les yeux de Brennan parcourraient le cercle de gens qui s'étaient aglutinés autour d'eux. Elle se sentait enfermée et claustrophobe. Booth remarqua cela. Il murmura assez fort pour attraper l'attention de toute l'équipe judiciaire.

"Pouvons-nous avoir un peu de place svp?"

Booth avait la réputation d'être légèrement trop protecteur et possessif à propos de sa "partenaire". Bien sûr, tout le FBI pouvait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'un partenaria entre ces deux-la, mais personne n'osait en parler devant Booth. C'était un choix plusque judicieux de les laisser à deux si c'était ce que Booth voulait.

Booth retourna à sa partenaire qui, malgré ses protestations, s'était de nouveau assise.

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas?"

"La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est vous arrivant au labo. Nous avions une affaire. Où sommes-nous?"

"A peu près 15 min en dehors de la ville. Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes Bones. Ce qui, honnêtement, ne vous ressemble pas du tout. Vous êtiez en train d'examiner les corps, tueur en série, têtes frappées sur une surface dûre ? Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?"

Elle inhalait rapidement, comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'air. Tout lui revint. Les corps, la cause de la mort, exactement comme son agresseur. Elle avait essayé de se relever, mais tout était devenu instable et puis tout était devenu noir.

"Je me souviens."

Booth fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'air paniquée. Bones ne paniquait jamais en regardant des restes humains. Elle était certainement la personne la moins nauséeuse qu'il connaissait. Que se passait-il avec elle ces derniers temps. Et pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui dire?

"Est-ce que tout va bien? Ce n'est pas comme si vous tombiez dans les pommes en regardant des os."

_Je vais devoir lui mentir une fois de plus. Génial. Encore une chose qui me fera me sentir mieux encore._

"Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu désorientée je suppose."

Elle ne croisa pas ses yeux, de peur de ne pouvoir lui mentir. C'était comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

"Vous êtes sûre?"

"Oui, je suis sûre. Nous devrions peut être rentrer au Jeffersonnian"

Brennan asseya de se relever et immédiatement Booth l'aida avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester.

"Je sais me lever seule."

"Je voulais juste aider."

Elle lui sourit faiblement, essayant de garder ses yeux le plus loin possible des corps.

"Merci."

"Pas de problèmes Bones."

Les chuchotements devinrent plus bruyants lorsque Booth et Brennan approchaient. Booth savait qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de faire des paris sur ce qui se passait avec Brennan et combien temps ils leurs restaient avant qu'ils ne soyent enssemble. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'un coup de poing dans le visage n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir.

Brennan s'adressa au groupe, pas vraiment dans l'envie de discuter avec chacun d'entre eux séparément, surtout vu qu'ils étaient en train de ragôter sur elle et Booth.

"J'aimerais que tous les restes ainsi que quelques extrais de terrain soient envoyés le plus vite possible au Jeffersonnian."

"Ce sera fait Dr.Brennan. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux"

Elle fixa l'agent, l'ignorant. Booth se renforgna, mettant ses lunettes de soleil et espérant qu'elle n'avait froissé personne.  
L'équipe judiciaire était de toute façon odieuse. Ils ne faisaient que se mêler des affaires des autres.

* * *

_Pas beaucoup de suspens pour la fin de ce chapitre mais l'action est vraiment très très très proche ... je peux la sentir comme un bon gros Hamburger !!!_

N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit review, ça me met toujours plus en appétit :D Bonne lecture !!! 


	7. Chapter 6 BIS

_Un tout petit chapitre pour me permettre de revenir dans les bons chapitres (j'ai mal coupé un chapitre donc je suis à la bourre !!!)  
_Cocowingo: haha, toujours présente avec tes suppositions :) Encore une fois, merci d'être autant dedans !!! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de lire tes reviews !!!  
Mourry: j'avoue que tu t'es donné, j'apprécie !!! C'est clair que ce n'est pas toujours facile de traduire littéralement donc je me donne parfois quelques libertés. Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de croiser quelqu'un qui sait que ce n'est vraiment pas facile à faire et qui connait le boulot qu'on doit fournir pour traduire ce genre de texte (qui je l'avoue est magnifiquement bien écrit par l'écrivain anglais !!!). En tout cas, continue à me lire, c'est vraiment génial !!!  
Candyjo: j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, j'espère que ça n'a pas pris trop trop trop de temps. Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 6-2

Brennan faisait danser ses doigts nonchalamment sur son bureau, soupirant en attendant que les corps arrivent.

Une partie d'elle était soulagée qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête émotionnellement à examiner les victimes d'un tueur en série qui l'avait presque tué, elle aussi.

Grâce à un étrange coup du destin, le van du FBI avait crevé un pneu près de la scène du crime donc ils n'arriveraient certainement pas avant une bonne petite heure.

La seule pensée qui continuait à courir dans son esprit était douloureuse.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t'il pas tué ? Je ne mérite pas d'être là, ça aurait pu être moi couchée sur cette table. _

  
Cette pensée d'arrêtait pas de la tourmenter. Qu'elle aurait pu être celle qui était morte. Que c'était sa faute que d'autres jeunes femmes avaient été tuées. 

Dans le fond de son esprit, la partie logique de son cerveau, la partie qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser, elle pouvait entendre une petite voix lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ces derniers temps, la logique avait foutu le camp.

Il aurait été logique d'en parler avec Booth. Elle aurait du lui dire ça il y a des semaines. Elle donnerait tout pour que la logique reprenne le contrôle.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées tortureuses. Elle faillit tomber de son siège, jusqu'à maintenant inconsciente qu'elle était si nerveuse. Le numéro était masqué, mais elle décrocha quand même.

"Allo."

"Dr. Brennan, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu votre voix."

Elle fut glaçée d'horreur, tout en vérifiant si elle pouvait le voir dans les environs du labo.

"Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?"

"Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il est dûr pour moi d'obtenir votre numéro, Dr. Brennan? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça."

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait avoir aucun lien avec un homme qui avait essayé de la tuer et qui avait tué 7 autres femmes. Elle se sentit aussi mal que si elle avait tué quelqu'un.

"Je ne vous connais pas."

"Je présume que vous avez trouvé les corps. Très divertissants, n'est-ce pas?"

Il ricana. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle voulait raccrocher le téléphone mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir gelé sur place.

"Vous avez tué 7 femmes innocentes pour votre propre plaisir; je trouve cela difficilement divertissant."

"Oh, pourtant ça l'a été, spécialement avec la petite brune de la semaine passée. Je peux encore l'entendre hurler."

Elle laissa couler les larmes chaudes qui tentaient en vain de passer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?"

"Je veux que vous vous demandiez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué. Je veux que vous vous torturiez sachant que quelqu'un d'autre est mort à votre place."

"Pourquoi?"

"La même raison pour laquelle j'ai tué les autres femmes Tempérance : parce que je le peux . Oh, au fait, regardez dans votre tiroir."

Elle avait envie d'hurler en entendant son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Quand Booth le prononçait, elle se sentait spéciale, mais maintenant, elle se sentait honteuse et malade !

"Attendez …," Tuuuut. Il était parti.

Il lui avait dit de vérifier son tiroir. Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement, et vit une enveloppe qui n'y était pas ce matin.

Elle l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une photo d'elle et de Booth prise ce matin à la scène de crime. Booth avait enroulé son bras autour d'elle. Le seul moyen qu'il ait pu prendre cette photo est qu'il avait du la suivre. Oh mon dieu. Et ça voulait aussi dire que le labo n'était plus sûr s'il avait réussi à mettre cette photo dans son bureau.

Elle retourna la photo et vit quelque chose d'écrit.

NE DITES RIEN.

C'était un nouvel avertissement. Ne rien dire à Booth. Elle allait justement le faire et maintenant, elle se sentait encore plus terrorisée.

Elle se renfonça dans sa chaise, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle prit la photo, laissant les larmes couler dessus, et la déchira en deux, puis en morceaux plus petits jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il en reste ne soit que son souvenir. 

* * *

Les Reviews sont mon essence ... :) 


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hey, j'ai essayé de faire le plus rapidement possible ... ce chapitre est bien plus long que les derniers ... sans doute un petit cadeau pour vous remercier de votre fidélité :)  
Malheureusement, vu votre exigeance quant au timing, je ne peux pas vous promettre que le texte est correct :) je l'ai fais le plus rapidement possible et donc je n'ai pas pu relire mon texte !  
Moabi: Vos souhaits se réalisent ... peut être  
Cocowingo: J'adore savoir que tu aime tellement ma fic :) c'est toujours un peu tendant de faire ou traduire une fic parce qu'on ne sait jamais si les lecteurs vont l'aimer ou pas ... grâce à toi je me sens mieux :D Merci pour ça ... j'espère que la suite sera à ton goùx !!!  
Janick: et voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Rouchonne: une fidèle lectrice :) voilà de quoi te remercier !!! Gros bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Brennan examinait les restes attentivement, se mordant la lèvre et essayant de se concentrer sur les corps et rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas facile, surtout en pensant que ça pourrait être elle qui était couchée sur cette table s'il n'avait pas épargné sa vie.

Il y avait ça et surtout le fait qu'elle était traquée sans répit, mais elle essayait de sortir ces pensées de sa tête assez longtemps que pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les corps en face d'elle. Si elle pouvait découvrir qui avait tué ces femmes, ça la conduirait directement à son agresseur, et peut être qu'après, tout redeviendrait normal.

Elle avait essuyé les larmes, essayé de masquer le rouge de ses yeux, et avait mis sa veste de travail bleu … comme si rien de tout ça se déroulait.

Appeler Booth avait été une erreur. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, elle avait failli craquer et tout lui dire, mais à la place, elle murmura quelque chose à propos des corps et le fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler et raccrocha rapidement.

Elle ne serait absolument pas étonnée si après tout ça Booth n'était plus aussi chaleureux avec elle que d'habitude. Elle s'était renfermé ces dernières semaines, avait été vague et froide avec lui quand il lui demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'essayait pas de le repousser mais elle le faisait pour leur propre bien.

Angela lui avait demandé si tout allait bien quand elle était sortie de son bureau. Encore une chose à propos de laquelle elle se sentait coupable: ne rien dire à sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose d'autre qu'elle pouvait ajouter à sa liste des mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites. La liste s'allongeait rapidement.

_Concentre-toi. Si je pouvais simplement me concentrer sur les os, peut être que je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal._

"Hodgins?"

Le jeune entomologiste arrêta sa conversation avec Zach et Angela pour regarder impatiemment Brennan.

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais que tu examines les particules qui se trouvent sur le crâne. Et les particules coinçées dans les clavicules pour ensuite vérifier s'il y a des similitudes entres tous les corps."

_Bien sûr qu'il y aura des similitudes. C'est un tueur en série. Je suis conne._

Hodgins acquiesca. Il avait aussi remarqué le changement de comportement de l'anthropologiste ces dernières semaines. Après l'avoir fermé une semaine, il décida qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose.

"Dr. Brennan."

Elle releva son regard des os.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que vous allez bien?"

"Oui, je vais bien Jack."

"Ok, vous semblez juste plus différente que d'habitude."

"Je suis juste fatiguée."

"Ok, comme vous voulez."

Elle l'observa alors qu'il prennait des échantillons. Comment pouvait-il le remarquer ? Etait-elle vraiment différente ?

"Ma chérie? Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins?"

Brennan soupira, se tournant pour regarder Angela qui tapait impatiemment son pied par terre.

"Excuse moi, tu disais?"

"Je disais que selon Zack les marqueurs faciaux sont exacts, donc la reconstruction facial est bonne?"

"Oui, c'est bon Angela."

Angela acquiesça, prête à sortir de la pièce quand elle changea d'avis.

"Je sais que tu déteste cette question, mais sincèrement Bren, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je pense bien. On a vraiment été over-booké ces temps ci, c'est tout."

"Tu es sûre que c'est tout?"

"Oui … qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'autre?"

_Génial, je suis de nouveau en train de mentir._

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Booth?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Tout va bien avec Booth !"

_C'est quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé avec Booth. Quelque chose dont je ne lui ai pas parlé._

Leur semblant de conversation fut interrompu par le bruit familier d'une carte électronique. Les deux femmes observèrent Booth montant les escaliers vers la plateforme.

"En parlant du loup, Bren ..."

"Bones! Que se passe-t'il, vous m'avez appellé, mais s'il-vous plait, faites ça vite parce que je dois absolument allez chercher Parker."

Elle s'appuya contre la grille de la plateforme, essayant de ne pas croiser ses yeux. Heureusement, il ne le remarqua pas.

"Je pensais juste que vous voudriez savoir qu'il s'agit bien d'un tueur en série. La cause de la mort est à chaque fois la même, mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à en identifier une. Angela s'en occupe pour le moment."

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me regarde pas ? _

Booth claqua des mains, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard pour Parker. Rebecca l'avait appelé hier pour lui dire qu'elle partait avec son copain 2 semaines en vacances et de ce fait, qu'il pouvait avoir Parker. 

"Ok, très bien; appelez-moi quand vous aurez les identifications."

Il se tourna prêt à partir, ne voulant pas être cassant avec elle mais il ne voulait pas que Rebecca s'inquiête.

"Booth."

Il se retourna, son cœur se brisant presque en voyant à quel point elle semblait triste. Quand elle croisa finalement ses yeux, il vit qu'ils étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Pas du tout le style de sa Bones.

"Oui Bones?"

Elle soupira. Il devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas le retenir trop longtemps.

"Non, ce n'est pas grâve."

"Vous êtes sûre?"

Elle acquiesça. "Oui allez-y, allez chercher Parker."

"Ecoutez, si vous voulez passer plus tard ... venez manger avec nous? Je ne promets rien de mieux que des macaronis ou du fromage, mais…"

Elle sourit, son offre la faisait se sentir mieux. Qu'est-ce que Booth avait de si spécial pour que tout aille toujours mieux ?

"Peut être."

"Okay, j'espère vous voir ce soir Bones."

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle lui sourit en retour, incapable de résister.

Elle le regardait s'éloigner, espérant avoir eu le courage de tout lui raconter.

Brennan regarda sa montre. 21h30 ? Le temps avait vraiment filé. Il n'était que 17h quand Booth était venu. Elle espérait ne pas devoir rentrer chez-elle mais elle en arrivait à un point où elle risquait de s'endormir sur son bureau. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez-elle.

Elle avait foutu en l'air ses chances de passer la soirée chez Booth. Ils dormaient sans doute déjà. Ou en tout cas, Parker certainement. Elle appellerait Booth et s'excuserait quand elle serait chez elle.

Même si elle était terrifiée.

Attrapant sa veste, elle fila hors de son bureau, longeant Zach et Hodgins qui étaient toujours en train d'analyser les particules provenant des os.

"Où allez-vous Dr. Brennan?"

"A la maison Zach."

"Mais, il est encore tôt."

"Je suis fatiguée. Je vous vois demain !"

Ils lui dirent au revoir, regardant leur boss se diriger vers la porte du labo, ses talons raisonnant sur le sol en ciment.

Brennan tourna ses clés dans la serrure de son appartement, ouvrant la porte. L'obscurité la submergait et elle se dépêcha de chercher l'interrupteur. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle chercha à l'aveuglette l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, rien ne se produisit. Il faisait toujours noir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que le courant avait été coupé. Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, elle essaya d'atteindre la porte mais fut attrapée par deux bras forts la tenant fermement et menacée par un couteau à la gorge.

_Comment ai-je pu laisser cela se reproduire ? Il va me tuer cette fois. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Booth._

"Dr. Brennan, ça faisait trop longtemps."

"Suffisamment longtemps."

"Oh, je ne commencerais pas si j'étais vous. Surtout depuis que je suis celui qui tient le couteau."

Elle déglutit, essayant de se calmer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Je ne vais rien dire !"

"Je veux que vous souffriez. Je sais que vous êtes déjà en train de vous torturer l'esprit en vous demandant pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué."

"Vous avez tord."

"J'ai tord? Donc si un autre corps venait à être découvert ce soir, vous ne vous sentiriez absolument pas coupable ?"

Elle ne voulait plus mentir. Elle ne dit rien à la place.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Il remonta la manche du bras qui n'était pas coupé, déplaçant le couteau de sa gorge à celui-ci et l'enfonça le long de son bras. Elle hurla mais il couvrit sa bouche.

"Un petit cadeau pour être sûr que vous gardiez tout pour vous. De moi à vous."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparu dans l'obscurité et elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Rampant sur le sol de l'appartement qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle s'appuya sur son canapé.

Elle attendit, tenant son bras en essayant d'arrêter le saignement. Il ne revint pas, et lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, les larmes émergèrent.

Booth entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte comme si ça se produisait dans son rêve. Il essaya d'appuyer un oreiller contre sa tête pour étouffer le son, mais c'était trop fort. Son réveil indiquait 22h32. 22h32 ? Il avait 12 ans ou quoi ? Depuis quand dormait-il à 22h ?

Il s'extirpa de son lit, ébouriffant ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un champs de bataille.

"2 secondes, 2 secondes … j'arrive."

Il tâtonna pour trouver la lumière. L'illumination de son appartement l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir sa partenaire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il la regarda essayant de comprendre le problème.

Elle maintenait son bras remplit du sang qui s'était étalé sur sa chemise entière. Elle sanglotait doucement, le regardant. ;

"Oh mon dieu, Bones."

Il la tira à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière eux. Elle ne dit rien ; elle s'écroula dans ses bras à la place, sanglotant silencieusement sur son épaule. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, embrassant doucement ses cheveux.

Brennan ferma ses yeux, se sentant enfin en sécurité. C'était un sentiment devenu râre. Râre mais bienvenu !

* * *

_Et voilàààààààààààààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ...  
Brennan va-t'elle enfin tout raconter à Booth ou va-t'elle une fois de plus lui raconter des histoires ?  
Le tueur viendra-t'il se venger ou disparaitra-t'il à jamais ?_

Pleins de questions en suspend mais qui devraient bientôt être expliquée ... .

Ensolleillez ma journée ... reviewez !!! 


	9. Chapitre 8

_Waouw, je n'arrive pas à y croire, autant de reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attente.  
Je tiens quand même à vous remercier !!!  
Je vous tiens au courant, je compte bientôt commencer à traduire une nouvelle fanfic, maintenant que j'ai eu l'accord de l'auteur, je vais bientôt m'y mettre. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic :)_

Cocowingo: Encore et toujours ... ce n'est pas trop de trop je t'assure :D (on se comprend hein ). Ton entousiasme est toujours aussi encourageant !!! Merci beaucoup à un(e) de mes plus fidèle lecteur !!!  
Rouchonne: Merci à toi de la lire encore et toujours :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !!!  
Lili: Qui voilà :D une bonne copine de Forum ... dis donc, quelle chance . Et bien tu vois, même de Los Angeles j'arrive à Updater. Certes pas dans les mêmes horraires mais j'essaye de garder une bonne traduction. J'espère que tu aimeras ... :)  
Janick: Et oui, qui a dit que je n'étais pas cruel ... tu sais je suis aussi lecteur de fic avant tout et je sais très bien que l'attente est difficile. Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est vrai que j'ai une vie à côté et beaucoup de changement pour le moment donc j'essaye de garder à jour le plus possible :) Bisous et enjoy  
Candyju: J'espère que cette suite est à ton gout, hihi, c'est vrai que tu as attendu pas mal de temps, excuse moi ;) ce chapitre est un de mes préférés de toute l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Moabi: Haha, je suis désolée de déstabiliser ton horraire j'espère que ton étude s'est quand même bien passé ... la pression artérielle ... bien représentée dans ces deux chapitres mdr !!! Le voilà ton morceau de chocolat :) le reste de la tablette arrive.  
Little Angel: Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi :) Tout le mérite revient à l'auteur c'est à dire Bandbelong!!!  
Mourry: Tu sais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte (même si c'est plus encourageant), un peu message pleins de choses gentilles est aussi chouette qu'un long débile (ce qui est râre ici car j'ai de chouettes lecteurs !!! Pour le meurtre de quelqu'un je ne vois pas du tout d'où tu sors ça mais bon ... et merci de ne pas me presser, c'est vraiment cool de ta part !!! Allez j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!!  
Fanfantasy07: Merci pour ce petit encouragement, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic!!! J'espère que tu liras la suite ...  
Alice: La plus chanceuse de toute, tu en rêves et le lendemain matin, comme sur un plateau tu as la suite :) Tu te rends compte qu'il y en a qui ont du attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite :D ralala ... allez j'espère au moins que c'était de beaux rêves !!!

ENJOY

Chapitre 8

Booth caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer contre sa poitrine. Booth avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans cette position depuis toujours mais il savait bien que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

"Shh…Ca va. Tout va bien, je suis là."

Il caressait son dos. Le corps de Brennan tremblait et il n'était pas sûr que c'était à cause de la peur ou parce qu'elle pleurait si fort.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir ce qu'il se passait ? Apparemment quelqu'un l'avait attaqué, pour la deuxième fois. Elle aurait bien pu être attaquée plus que deux fois et il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle s'était montré au labo avec des bleus couvrant son visage et il n'avait rien fait. Elle avait été nerveuse, stressée, et silencieuse, et il n'avait rien remarqué.

C'était plus que perturbant pour lui de penser que tout s'était passé en face de lui, et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la protéger.

Il s'était fait la promesse, quand il avait commencé à se prendre d'affection pour elle, de toujours la protéger. Et maintenant, il avait brisé cette promesse. Il l'avait laissé tomber.

_Tout est de ma faute, j'ai laissé tout ça se produire._

Booth chuchotait doucement, prenant la voix qu'il utilisait avec Parker quand il se faisait mal ou quand il s'endormait. Il avait besoin qu'elle se calme pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise de panique.

"Shh, Bones. Il faut soigner ce bras, d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça de la tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Elle ne disait rien et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'il commençait à se décourager. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais une fois de plus, rien de ce qu'il était en train de se passer n'était normal.

Booth la prit dans ses bras, la portant jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où il la déposa sur le bord de la baignoire, tout en allumant la lumière. Elle était étonnement légère, et il s'obligea de lui rappeler de manger plus.

Dans la lumière, il pouvait vraiment voir à quel point elle semblait dévastée. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et ses joues étaient roses, dégoulinantes de larmes. Elle releva son regard et le regarda ; ses habituels yeux bleus étaient voilés. Des mèches foncées tombaient sur son visage et il les remis derrière ses oreilles, lui souriant.

Il regarda son bras, qui s'était légèrement arrêté de saigner. Il retroussa soigneusement sa manche, sentant un tressaillement parcourir sa partenaire.

Il grimaça lui aussi quand il vit à quel point la coupure était profonde. La personne qui lui avait fait ça savait exactement où couper pour que ça saigne le plus. Commençant au niveau de son poignet, il avait coupé jusqu'à son coude.

"Ok, Bones ça va peut être piquer un peu."

Elle acquiesça une fois de plus. Il voulait plus que tout entendre le son de sa voix, mais il n'allait pas la pousser à parler alors qu'elle était aussi traumatisée.

Il alluma le robine, passant sa blessure sous le jet, regardant l'eau du robinet devenir rouge.

Brennan mordit sur sa lèvre lorsque Booth passait l'eau sur sa blessure. Elle nettoyait des os, examinait des restes affreusement mutilés tous les jours, mais la blessure sur son bras la rendait nauséeuse.

Elle appréciait l'absence de question de Booth. Elle était trop effrayée pour oser parler. Les évènements n'arrêtaient pas de repasser dans sa tête ; le couteau sur sa gorge, le vide insoutenable de son appartement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait apparaître à tout moment à la porte, tuer Booth et ensuite lui trancher la gorge.

Ce n'était pas logique, Booth pourrait sans problème le maitriser, mais pour le moment, la logique n'était plus logique. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était quelqu'un pour la protéger.

_J'ai besoin de Booth._

Il étala le plus délicatement possible de la Neosporin sur sa blessure, tout en cherchant les bandages cachés dans la boite de secours. Elle avait envie de sourire en regardant le tube de dentifrice Superman, la brosse à dent Batman et les autocollants Bob l'Eponge collés près de la brosse à dent et le dentifrice de Booth. C'était certainement à Parker, et elle se sentit soulagée d'être aussi près de quelqu'un d'aussi innocent.

Il enroula prudemment les bandages autour de son bras, lui souriant quand il eut fini. Elle voulait lui rendre son sourire mais ça aurait été hypocrite. Parce qu'honnêtement, elle n'était pas heureuse. Et elle n'avait plus l'intention de lui mentir.

"Vous vous sentez mieux Bones?"

Elle lui répondit par un soupir presque inaudible.

« Merci Booth. »

"Pas de problème. Mais c'était à une condition, vous devez me dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Les deux fois Bones."

Lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle savait que si elle n'était pas prête à lui dire, elle ne serait pas là, mais s'il la tuait ? Il avait déjà réussi 2 fois à arriver jusqu'à elle … est-ce que ça changerait vraiment les choses si elle le racontait à Booth ?

_Il me protègera. Comme il l'a toujours fait._

"Booth…Demain."

Il caressa doucement sa joue, effaçant de son pouce ses larmes. Il acquiesça, sachant bien qu'elle ne dirait rien ce soir. Elle était trop effrayée. Mais il devait d'abord trouver quelque chose dans quoi dormir.

"Ok, je reviens Bones. Deux secondes."

_Ne me laissez pas seule._

Elle le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité, réapparaissant rapidement avec un t-shirt blanc dans ses bras.

Voyant sa confusion, il lui expliqua.

"Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans ce t-shirt plein de sang Bones. Je ferme les yeux."

Il lui tendit le t-shirt, se retournant.

Si elle mettait ce t-shirt, il verrait l'autre cicatrice, celle de la première fois. Elle retira le t-shirt sanglant, et passa le propre. Elle passa instinctivement sa main sur la nouvelle cicatrice.

Booth se retourna. Même aussi faible, elle était magnifique dans cet énorme t-shirt, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur la longue cicatrice de son autre bras.

"Bones, il l'avait déjà fait. Vous n'avez rien dit?"

Il entendit sa voix s'élever, frustré de ne pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait à la femme qu'il pensait pouvoir lire si bien.

De chaudes larmes menaçaient à nouveau de s'écouler. Lui criait-il dessus ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir, il était fâché sur elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire crier dessus par quelqu'un d'autre. ;

"Booth, je ne pouvais rien dire. Il m'a dit…il m'a dit, qu'il, qu'il…"

Booth se maudit intérieurement. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Comme si elle n'en avait pas encore eu assez, il avait du lui crier dessus. Quel espèce de con.

"Bones, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Je voulais vous le dire. Je le voulais vraiment, Booth. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée."

Il la pris dans ses bras et elle se relaxa doucement sous son embrace, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Shh…Bones, ça va. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Ca va. Tout va bien."

Il la prit dans ses bras, éteignant les lumières de la salle de bain et la porta dans sa chambre. Il tira les draps, la déposa dans le lit et grimpa de l'autre côté.

Dans le fond de ses pensées, Brennan était rassurée par le fait que son lit sentait comme lui. Pas de parfums fleuris, ou de shampoing, il n'y avait pas eu de femmes ici depuis pas mal de temps, ou en tout cas, aucune qui sentait bon.

_A quoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis dans son lit, avec lui …_

Elle sentit un bras fort la tenant près de lui. C'était agréable, elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Etre aussi proche de Booth. Il caressait gentiment son bras, essayant de la calmer.

Contrairement à ce que lui disait son esprit, elle s'appuya contre lui, voulant être proche. Elle ne voulait plus être seule. Et si jamais il revenait ce soir ?

Booth respirait l'odeur de son shampoing, son visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans une situation aussi intime avec son partenaire, excepté dans ses rêves. Il ne voulait personne d'autre excepté elle dans son lit ce soir.

"Bones, vous êtes en sécurité. Je ne laisserai plus rien vous arriver."

_Peut-il lire dans mes pensées ?_

"Ok."

Il continua de caresser son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son corps se relaxer et sa respiration devenir plus dense, signalant qu'elle dormait.

Booth ne savait pas ce qu'apporterait le lendemain, mais il était certain qu'avec elle, couchée dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine. Au moins comme ça, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ...

**Un petit click (reviews) vaut mieux qu'une grande claque !!!**

_Dikkenek _


	10. Chapitre 9

_Voilà, il faut m'excuser pour ces délais de postage qui deviennent de plus en plus important mais je suis en train de m'adapter à une nouvelle vie (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je viens d'arriver à Los Angeles où je vais vivre 5mois ... ) donc je n'ai pas autant de temps qu'avant ...; j'ai pleins de choses à faire et plus autant de temps libre que je n'en avait à Bruxelles._

_J'espère quand même que la suite vous plaira ...  
Encore un chapitre tout en douceur ... l'action arrivera dans quelques chapitres no stress :)  
Encore merci pour vos commentaires, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça me fait plaisir :D_

Markizzeuh: mouhahaha, malheureusement pour toi ma chérie ... j'ai tous les droits ici et c'est un plaisir duquel je jouis pleinement ...OK, là je suis un peu effrayante désolée :D Non tu sais, les coupures de chapitres ne m'appartiennent pas donc j'essaye de suivre le plan de l'auteur initial :) Mais il y a déjà eu plus cliffy que ça hein :)  
Coco Wingo: Ma plus fidèle lectrice :) voilà qui fait plaisir ... je ne l'oublierai pas ne t'en fais pas !!! Je te garde à l'oeil ... mais je vais devenir stressée si j'ai de vrais lecteurs, je n'ai plus droit à l'erreur !!! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira Oh grand maitre :D  
Mylène: Te voilà servie :) PS: Tu t'appelle vraiment Mylène ou bien tu es fâne d'une chanteuse du même prénom :) ? (Parce que j'aime beaucoup Mylène Farmer MDR ... ok je sors )  
Lili: un petit membre du forum ... d'ailleus j'en profite pour faire sa pub (_http://misspixie.aceboard.fr__ venez ici pour rencontrer de vrais fans de Bones avec beaucoup d'humour et des gens vraiment formidables !!! (je ne parles pas de moi mais de gens que j'ai rencontré là-bas !!!). Ca me fait bien plaisir de te voir parmis mes lecteurs ma puce :) Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée toi et les autres tarées du forum !!!  
Rouchonne: Ahhh, je suis contente qu'on ait les mêmes goûx. J'ai vraiment adoré le chapitre précédent parce qu'il montre la complicité qu'ils ont tous les deux ... celui ci est pas mal aussi, je le trouve aussi très beau à sa manière :) J'espère que tu l'apprécieras aussi !!!  
Moabi: Pareil que pour Rouchonne :) J'espère quand même que tu aimeras bien ce petit chapitre ... au fait, je me demandais, d'où vient ton choix de pseudo ? Je suis curieuse je sais -- tryclope (un gars avec 3 yeux ) ok c'est bon je sais ... je suis déjà loin !!!  
Janick: Je t'adore toi, j'aime bien que les gens me comprenne et je peux comprendre que l'attente d'une fic c'est vraiment très dûr ... et bien mon ami(e) je te dis aujourd'hui ... .Je t'aime :D pour ta patiente et pour ta compréhension !!! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été insuportable et je te fais une OLA :D ... MDR par contre j'adore ton premier commentaire tout calme et puis quelques jours après c'est trop le bout, il te faut ta dose c'est exellent comme ça passe de "prends ton temps" à "ecris nous vite le prochain chapitre" HIHI mdr !!!  
Fanfantasy07: Je suis contente que ça te plaise !!! J'espère que la suite aussiiiiiiiiiiii :D Tu aimes quoi d'autre comme série ??? C'est vrai que je suis vraiment curieuse mais c'est juste parce que j'ai un peu plus envie de vous connaitre.  
Candyju: Toi aussi je t'adore d'ailleurs :) Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de lire tes reviews, mon petit bonbon de la journée !!! Ce n'est pas un problème de partager la fic, c'est juste que ça prend du temps et que ce n'est pas fait aussi vite qu'on le voudrait mais bon ... Je ne sais plus trop d'où j'ai pris cette idée de répondre aux reviews, mais je me suis dit que c'est plus simpa et qu'il y a plus moyen d'instaurer le contact avec les gens ... j'aime bien ça !  
Marie8619: Et bien les filles, je suis contente que ça vous plaise, vraiment et si vous êtes à deux, c'est encore mieux mdr !!!_

J'instaure quelque chose de nouveau ... je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais j'avais envie de dédicacer ce chapitre à un de mes reviewers ... c'est à dire ... (j'ai beaucoup hésité entre 3 personnes ...) ... ... Candyju :)  
Parce que comme je l'ai dit, j'adore avoir de tes nouvelles et que j'aime bien l'importance que tu donne à cette fic !!!  
Donc le chapitre 9 t'es dédicassé ... trop de la balle 

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent en un éclair, comme tous les jours à cette heure de la matinée. Elle observa attentivement la chambre, tentant de se familiariser avec cette pièce inconnue. Son dressing, sa télévision, ses fleurs et ses placards avaient disparus. Soit quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle et avait volé toute son ameublement, soit elle n'était définitivement pas chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la première chose qui lui semblait inconnue. Un bras était protectivement enroulé autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de la personne avec laquelle elle était en train de dormir. Alors qu'elle reposa sa tête dans les oreillers, elle sentit le bandage sur son bras, et tout lui revint.

Hier soir. Il était rentré chez-elle. La plaie sur son bras. Elle avait été chez Booth après une semaine de mensonges. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et soignée, ensuite transporté dans sa chambre et avait enroulé protectivement ses bras autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Dans n'importe qu'elle autre circonstance, elle se serait sentie confuse d'être aussi proche de Booth dans une situation aussi intime, mais là, elle n'avait plus la force d'analyser, elle se sentait juste en sécurité avec lui.

L'horloge à côté du lit indiquait exactement 8h. Etonnement, elle avait réussi à passer une nuit entière sans être interrompue par un cauchemard, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu accomplir ces derniers temps.

Fermant ses yeux, elle se blotti encore plus près de Booth, pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit. Peut être avait-elle encore le temps de s'enfuir. Il n'aurait jamais à savoir.

_Je ne peux pas le fuir. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi hier soir. De toute façon, où pourrais-je aller ?_

Malgré son envie de tout lui raconter, elle avait toujours peur de son agresseur. Il avait dit qu'il la tuerait si elle le racontait à Booth, et pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment été indulgent à propos de ses menaces.

Elle essaya de se détendre et de savourer ce moment, dans les bras de Booth, sachant pertinemment bien que ça n'arriverait plus prochainement, mais son estomac interrompu son vœux. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus mangé depuis hier matin.

Se délivrant des bras de Booth, elle parcouru sur la pointe des pieds son appartement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle frissonna, se frictionnant les bras, en se rendant soudant compte qu'elle ne portait que son jeans et le T-shirt extra-large de Booth.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour farfouiller dans les armoires de la cuisine, à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable, de préférence des céréales. Jack-Pot, elle trouva des Choco-pops.

_Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis que mes parents ont disparus._

C'était exact, elle avait l'habitude d'en manger tous les jours avant que ses parents ne mettent les voiles. C'étaient ceux qu'elle préférait, mais dès qu'elle rentra dans le système, plus personne n'avait pris la peine de lui demander quels étaient ses céréales préférés.

C'était vraiment Booth tout craché d'avoir des Choco-pops. Ils les achetaient certainement pour Parker, mais néanmoins, ça la réjouit.

Attrapant un bol, une cuillère et le lait, elle s'en servit un énorme bol et s'assit au comptoir, saupoudrant allégrement le tout de sucre.

Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna, une main sur le cœur quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que Parker.

Le petit garçon bailla, son pyjama à motifs spatiaux retroussé à ses chevilles. Il frotta ses gros yeux bruns qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de son père, et traversa rapidement l'appartement pour la voir.

"Dr. Bones, qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Elle sourit, tel père tel fils. Même Parker utilisait ce surnom « affectueux ».

"Euh, ton père et moi devions travailler."

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, levant ses deux bras. Elle le regarda, confuse, et réalisa finalement qu'il voulait qu'elle le porte. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, et l'assit à côté d'elle.

"Papa ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais."

"C'était une surprise. Tu veux des céréales?"

"Dr. Bones! Tu manges mes Choco-pops !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas tout mangé."

Elle attrapa les céréales et un autre bol, et commença à les verser dedans.

"Je peux verser Dr. Bones?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle fit glisser le bol vers lui, inconsciente de tout ce qu'un enfant de 4ans pouvait faire avec des outils aussi dangereux ainsi que du lait et des céréales.

"Qu'est ce que t'as fais à tes bras?"

"Je me suis coupée."

"Papa dit toujours qu'il faut faire attention quand on cuisine pour pas se couper."

_Super et maintenant je suis en train de mentir à un gosse de 4ans. Je suis vraiment pathétique. _

Il fit bouger son doigt de gauche à droite, la regardant avec un regard désapprouvant. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux en rigolant. Elle trouva ça ironique que le fils de Booth la grondait comme son père le faisait. 

Brennan se tourna pour regarder Parker et son bol de céréales. La plupart des céréales et du lait se trouvaient à côté du bol. Il était encore en train d'essayer de verser le lait mais ne réussit qu'à en mettre d'avantage à côté. ;

"Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire Dr. Bones."

Elle vit les larmes se former dans les yeux du garçon et les chassa rapidement avec son pouce.

"Ce n'est pas grave Parker, tout le monde fait des erreurs."

Il sourit d'un sourire dépourvu de ses deux dents de devant.

"Bones, je vois qu'il a réussi à vous convaincre de verser lui-même ses céréales."

Brennan fit une pause dans son ménage pour regarder Booth, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment irrésistible, avec son sourire charmeur, ses cheveux frais du lit et ses yeux brillants.

_Booth? Irrésistible? C'est quoi mon problème? On est partenaires. Je suis certainement juste attirée par ses qualités de mâles-alpha._

Booth s'inquiéta quand il se réveilla sans elle. Avec ce qu'il était en train de se produire ces dernières semaines, il espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas fuit, mais il fut rassuré de voir sa anthropologiste judiciaire préférée s'amuser avec son fils.

Elle s'occupait bien de Parker, même si elle n'en était pas consciente. Il l'adorait, et même s'il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois, il n'arrêtait pas de questionner son père à propos de Dr Bones, le harcelant quand il rentrait du boulot.

"J'ai mangé ses céréales, donc je n'ai pas pu résister."

Booth se servit lui aussi des céréales, s'asseyant à côté de Brennan. Elle était incroyablement sexy dans son T-shirt, ses cheveux ébouriffé cascadant le long de ses épaules.

Le silence entre eux deux était assourdissant. Brennan ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Qu'était-elle supposée dire : « Oh, au fait Booth, j'ai été attaquée par un tueur en série. Je me suis dit que vous devriez le savoir. »

Parker, de son côté, n'avait pas conscience de cette gêne entre les deux adultes, et parlait gaiment avec Brennan. Elle lui sourit. C'était dingue à quel point un si petit bonhomme pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

Mais une fois encore, ce n'était pas si impensable, tout simplement parce que c'était la façon dont Booth la faisait se sentir tous les jours, et que Parker était son fils.

"Parker, mon pote, tu veux aller voir des dessins animés ? "

"Mais papa, d'habitude tu me laisse pas regarder la tv le samedi …. C'est juste le dimanche."

"Et bien aujourd'hui est un jour spécial bonhomme."

Parker raillonna. Just avant de partir, il enroula ses petits bras autour de la jambe de Brennan, ferma ses yeux et les serra fort.

"Dr. Bones, j'espère que tes bras iront bientôt mieux."

"Merci Parker."

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et il sortit de la cuisine pour allumer la télévision. Le silence les rejoint à nouveau. Elle essaya de ne pas croiser ses yeux et mis son bol et celui de Parker dans l'évier.

"Bones, il faut qu'on parle."

Elle soupira, se tournant, leurs yeux se fixant intensément. Brennan se sentit vulnérable, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Bones, ce n'était pas une question. Quelqu'un vous a attaqué, plus d'une fois. Vous ne pouvez pas vous protéger de cet homme ."

Essayant plus que jamais, elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Sa vision se brouilla et elle essaya de les retenir, ne voulant pas pleurer une nouvelle fois en face de lui. Ca n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses.

Booth venait de dire ce qu'elle avait pensé toute la semaine et qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier. Elle était sans défense contre cet homme. Un sentiment qu'elle détestait.

"Je dois y aller."

Elle essaya de se frayer un chemin mais il lui bloqua le passage.

"Booth laissez moi passer."

"Non, je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Je ne vous laisserai pas seule alors qu'il y a un psychopathe qui essaye de vous tuer dans la rue."

Elle essaya de le pousser pour passer, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle frappa son buste, ne voulant qu'à moitié quitter son appartement.

"Booth, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer. Je vous en prie."

Sa voix se cassa, son corps tremblant de sanglots. Booth la tira vers lui, la laissant une nouvelle fois pleurer sur son épaule. Il caressa son dos, chuchotant doucement à son oreille.

"Shh…Bones ça va. Tout va bien."

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer autant. Quoi que ce fils de pute lui ai fait, il va payer._

"J'ai peur Booth. Je ne suis pas en sécurité."

"Je ne vais plus vous laisser hors de ma vue Bones. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez qui vous a fait ça."

"Si je vous le dit, il va … il va me tuer."

Il releva sa tête, l'obligeant à le regarder et lui sourit.

"Je ne laisserai jamais rien vous arriver. Je vous le promets Temperance."

Elle acquiesca, le laissant l'étreindre et oublia tout le reste à part ce moment.

* * *

_Alors ... il est pas mignon le petit Parker :D  
Je l'aime ce gosse ..._

Brennan va-t'elle tout lui raconter ou arrivera-t'elle à lui cacher une nouvelle fois la vérité :D

Reviewez, commentez ... faites le bonheur de ma journée ... (Ca rhyme et ça rame comme tartine et botterham ... yeah) 


	11. Chapitre 10

**_OH MON DIEU JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE _**

_Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai rien posté et je vous demande à tous pardon !!!  
C'est que je suis vraiment vraiment très occupée, et en plus j'ai découvert une nouvelle série et je suis assez accro on va dire. Je passe mes soirées (quand j'en ai le temps) à lire les fanfics de Cold Case ... et bon ... je n'oublie pas Bones mais c'est en attendant la reprise on va dire !  
Encore un grand pardon et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

Janick: MDR, tu es trop au bout là :D c'est génial de voir la progression de tes commentaires ... ça commence gentillement ... puis petit à petit (avec une moyenne de 4 commentaires par chapitre MDR) ça montre les dents hein Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait patienté aussi longtemps et j'espère que je me ferai pardonner !!! Merci de montrer autant d'intérêt dans ce que je fais, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
Marie8619: N'est-ce pas ... qui ne voudrait pas d'un petit Parker à la maison Il y a 20 chapitre, donc on vient de faire la moitier !  
Mylène: Et bien c'est un bien joli prénom :)  
Moabi: J'ai été voir ton site, et j'ai vraiment été positivement étonnée... il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde des gens comme toi, et franchement je te félicite, parce que tu m'as vraiment touchée à travers ton skyblog. J'adore lire tes commentaires, ils sont toujours très constructifs et très agréables à lire !!! Merci pour tout et je comprends maintenant ta fascination pour le Moabi, c'est vraiment un arbre magnifique  
Rouchonne: Désolée ... ça a pris un peu plus de temps que je le pensais et merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a vmt fait plaisir :)  
Lili: Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ce petit forum, même si j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu mort ces derniers temps ! Juste une fois de plus, ce n'est pas mon histoire, je ne fais que la traduire et si l'auteur a décidé de le faire si petit et bien je ne peux que suivre son idée. .. mais tu as raison, il aurait du être un peu plus âgé ! Moi aussi j'ai été contente de vous rencontré et j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur un forum avec des gens aussi accueillants.  
Candyju: Merciiiiiiiiiii :) Oui je suis à Los angeles pour le moment c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu du mal à mettre tout ça à jour ... encore merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
Hemione2b: et voilà la suite :) ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aime bien !!! Les petits nouveaux sont toujours les bienvenus 

**

* * *

Chapitre 10**

Brennan s'assis en tailleur, serrant nerveusement un coussin contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira, les pleurs s'étant arrêtés. Tous ces pleurs ces derniers jours … elle trouvait ça vraiment embarrassant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était sans doute le fait d'avoir été brutalement attaquée deux fois en une semaine par un tueur en série. Aussi forte qu'elle l'avait toujours été, elle devait quand même avouer que c'était effrayant …même pour elle.

Elle releva le regard, rencontrant directement les yeux chaleureux de Booth. Ils étaient assis là depuis 5 bonnes minutes, et elle n'avait toujours pas pu prononcé un mot. Elle avait peur et se détestait pour ça.

"Bones."

Elle le regarda incertaine, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière qui rendait Booth fou. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, et Booth avait du mal à la regarder. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se sentait plus coupable.

Il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Il ne l'avait pas protégée. C'était de sa faute !

"Ok, je vais vous le dire, mais vous ne devez plus me crier dessus. Promettez-le moi."

"Je vous le promets."

"La semaine passée, après cette affaire sur ce petit garçon,"

"Charlie McMiller."

"Oui, j'étais dans le parking, et puis il est apparu derrière moi."

Brennan s'arrêta à contre cœur ; elle le regarda suppliante, comme si elle espérait qu'il ne se fasse pas tant de soucis à son propos.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler une fois de plus._

Booth glissa sa main dans la sienne, la rassurant.

"Continuez Bones."

"Il est arrivé derrière moi…et j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il frappa ma tête contre la portière."

"C'est donc de là que viennent les bleus. "

Elle acquiesça, continuant en murmurant.

"Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me tuer, mais que si je racontais ça à quelqu'un, il le ferait. Qu'il n'y penserait pas à deux fois. Puis il me coupa l'avant bras, et il disparu."

"Est-ce que vous avez vu son visage?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois vous dire."

"Quoi ça?"

"Vous voyez les corps, ceux qu'on a trouvé."

"Le tueur en série?"

"C'est lui Booth. Et j'ai peur que quand Angela aura fait la reconstitution, ils me ressembleront tous. Et j'ai peur qu'il me tue."

"Etes-vous sûre que c'est lui Bones?"

_Génial. En plus d'avoir été attaquée, je l'ai laissé devenir la victime d'un tueur en série. C'est ma faute. J'aurais du voir ce qui était en train de se passer._

"J'en suis sûre. Il me l'a dit"

Booth fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça il vous l'a dit?"

"Hier, après être rentré de la scène de crime, il m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé si j'avais trouvé les corps, et ensuite il a raccroché. Et il a laissé une photo dans mon bureau."

"Une photo de quoi?"

Elle dégluti, prenant de profondes inspirations, essayant de se contrôler avant que les pleurs ne reprennent le contrôle. Booth ne la regarderait sans doute plus jamais de la même façon.

"Vous et moi. Il avait écrit « Ne dites rien » au verso. Booth, s'il découvre que je vous l'ai dit, il va me tuer."

"Vous n'allez pas mourir, Bones, je vous le promets."

Elle baissa le regard, se concentrant sur le motif apparemment compliqué du coussin qu'elle serrait toujours contre elle, essayant de se concentrer sur tout sauf les yeux de Booth.

"Booth, je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. Je ne suis pas votre responsabilité."

Il lui sourit. "Vous êtes ma partenaire Bones, donc techniquement vous l'êtes."

"Si vous commençez à enquêter sur ses attaques, il le saura. De toute façon il le sait sans doute déjà. On ne peut rien faire qui sorte de l'ordinaire."

_Et si je vous embrassais, ça sortirait de l'ordinaire ? Mon dieu, d'où est-ce que je sors ça ? Je suis en train de parler de Bones, et elle a été attaquée par un tueur en série. J'ai vraiment besoin de revoir mes priorités._

"Je peux vous promettre qu'une fois que j'aurais trouvé ce fils-de-pute, je lui botterai personnellement le cul pour ce qu'il vous a fait."

Elle sourit, essayant d'oublier que dans peu de temps elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Booth devait sans doute être pressée qu'elle s'en aille.

"Je suppose qu'un merci s'impose."

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, difficile à résister. Elle lui souri en retour, se sentant tellement mieux que ces derniers temps. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule que ces dernières semaines..

"Bones, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit."

"Je ne pouvais pas Booth. C'est difficile à comprendre."

"Vous savez bien que je serai toujours là pour vous Bones."

_Je sais, et c'est ce qui me dérange. Vous vous inquiétez trop. C'est pour ça que je me suis senti si mal de vous mentir._

Elle acquiesça, remordant sa lèvre. Pourquoi Booth devait-il toujours avoir les mots qu'il faut, tandis qu'elle ne les avait jamais ? C'était vraiment frustrant.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez rester ici avec Parker et moi jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ce bastard."

Elle releva ses sourcils; un sourire moqueur au bord des lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision?"

"Dans cette situation? Non. Je ferrai ce qu'il y a à faire pour vous mettre en sécurité."

"Vous êtes sûr? Vous risquez de vous ennuyer avec moi."

Il secoua espièglement les épaules de sa partenaire.

"Bones, qui pourrait s'ennuyer de vous?"

"J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi, et ce n'est pas gentil."

"Tu veux aller au zoo Dr. Bones?"

Brennan se retourna pour voir Parker tirer impatiemment sur son jeans, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage.

"Pardon?"

"Le zoo, là où il y a les animals. Papa m'a dit qu'il m'y emmènerait, donc tu peux venir avec!"

_Je me sens tellement mal de gâcher le temps que Booth a avec son fils__. Je ne devrais pas interférer dans leur relation, je risque de la gâcher comme d'habitude._

Booth avait encore son bras autour de ses épaules, quelque chose que Brennan n'avait pu que remarquer. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, une question la tourmentant.

"Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Je m'en voudrais de vous privez du temps que vous passez avec votre fils."

_Elle est tellement mignonne. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte._

"Vous vous foutez de moi ? Il vous adore Bones."

"Quand allons nous au zoo, Parker?"

Sa petite main attrapa son genou alors qu'il sautait partout d'excitation.

"Hooraaaaa!! Dr. Bones tu viens avec nous! On va pouvoir voir les Koalas, et les ours polaires aussi, et les perroquets, et les phoques, et les tigres, et tout et tout!"

"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te préparer bonhomme et ensuite on pourra partir."

"Ok papa."

Parker traversa l'appartement, chantonnant quelque chose qui reprennait « les ours polaires et les koalas sont mes préférés ».

Brennan sourit en regardant ce petit garçon, qui ressemblait incroyablement à son père.

"J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas Bones. Je lui ai promis d'y aller."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Nope."

"De toute façon j'adore le zoo."

"Moi aussi."

Il lui sourit, remarquant tous les deux à quel point leurs deux visages étaient proches. Ils se sentirent bien quand ils se rapprochèrent, et quand Booth la fit sourire en replacant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Pendant une seconde, ils eurent l'impression d'être seuls au monde …

* * *

_Voilà je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus vite possible mais je ne vous promets rien !!!  
Passez tous une bonne journée !!!_


	12. Chapitre 11

Une fois de plus, désolée pour l'attendre mais je ne pourrai pas faire plus vite dorénavant ...  
Désolée aussi de ne pas vous remerciez personnelement cette fois, mais si je le faisais, vous reçevriez cette fic un jour plus tard, et je pense que ce chapitre ne peut pas attendre :)

Je pense aussi que je me ferai largement pardonnée après avoir lu ...

ENJOY

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Brennan pouvait sentir son cœur battre bruyamment dans sa poitrine, et pria pour que Booth ne puisse l'entendre. Ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise si c'était le cas.

_Est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? Ou allons-nous juste nous assoir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il fait une erreur ?_

Est-ce que ce serait une erreur ? Honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose autant que ça durant sa vie entière.

Elle avait été attirée par lui le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Leur attraction avait été évidente pour tous. Au début, c'était purement physique, mais au fil des mois et de leur rapprochement, elle avait commencé à s'attacher à lui, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Elle pouvait être elle-même quand il était dans les alentours. Il la protégait.

Et la façon avec laquelle il l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin la nuit dernière, l'avait fait se rendre enfin compte des sentiments qu'elle avait envers l'homme qu'elle appellait «partenaire ».

C'était évident qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose, c'est pour ça qu'elle était si surprise qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.

Elle pouvait presque goûter ses lèvres lorsque la voix énergique de Parker leur fit sauter aux extrémités du sofa tels deux adolescents attrapés par leurs parents.

"Papa! Dr. Bones! Je suis prêt!"

Brennan aurait voulu cacher son visage derrière un oreiller. Elle devenait rouge tomate, chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Uniquement quand la situation était humiliante. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire ? Etre à la limite de se faire attraper en train d'embrasser Booth par son fils, ou devoir passer la journée entière avec Booth après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Booth passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Est-ce qui venait de se passer s'était-il vraiment passé ?

"Parker, bonhomme, c'était rapide."

"Je sais, je me suis même chronométré."

Brennan rentra dans le jeu, essayant de masquer sa gêne.

"Et combien de temps ça t'a pris Parker?"

Parker déforma son petit visage tant il réfléchissait.

"Ze me souviens pas trop."

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se chronométrer plus longtemps. Je l'ai presque embrassée._

Brennan était perplexe en pensant qu'une personne pouvait se chronométrer sans se souvenir de son temps, mais elle se souvint que Parker n'avait que 4 ans et qu'il n'avait certainement pas une période d'attention très importante. Elle décida donc de ne pas mentionner ce détail.

"Hey, papa, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire avec Dr. Bones ?"

Booth regarda furtivement dans la direction de Brennan, qui détourna rapidement le regard, essayant de ne pas rougir plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Parker était vraiment intelligent pour un petit gars de 4ans.

Cherchant maladroitement une réponse, Booth grommela quelque chose à Parker, ne voulant pas trop s'aventurer dans ce sujet.

"Ah...on parlait juste bonhomme."

Parker n'avait pas l'air de croire le mensonge de son père, mais il décida néanmoins de changer le sujet, ce qui soulagea Booth et Brennan. Il tapait impatiemment son pied sur le sol, attrapant la main de Brennan, la tirant hors du divan.

"Alors, tu es bientôt prête ? Tu es vraiment pas rapide Dr. Bones."

"Désolée Parker. On peut y aller. Je dois juste passer rapidement à mon appartement pour prendre quelques vêtements. Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je pense … tu veux voir mes Légos?"

Il lui sourit et elle ne put résister. D'ailleurs, la tension dans cette salle était tellement dense qu'elle s'étouffait presque.

"Ok, allons y."

Parker l'emmena par la main, la trainant presque dans l'appartement. Brennan se tourna, adressant un sourire à Booth et disparu dans la chambre de Parker.

Booth était assis, confus et troublé, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer entre lui et sa séduisante partenaire, et plus important, comment il allait réussir à la protéger.

Booth observa Brennan s'accroupir au niveau de Parker, et sourit en la voyant chuchoter à son oreille.

Derrière-eux, un éléphant barrit bruyamment, faisant sursauter Booth.

"Aww… Booth, les éléphants vous effrayent-ils?"

Brennan souriait sarcastiquement, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval. Elle était vraiment fascinante.

"Non Bones l'éléphant ne m'a pas fait peur."

"Ok, je voulais juste en être sûre. Vous sembliez un peu effrayé."

"Et voilà, vous recommençez à vouloir toujours avoir le dernier mot."

"Héhé, que pourrais-je faire d'autre?"

Elle lui sourit en grimaçant, se tournant pour regarder l'éléphant en question qui était en train de s'éclabousser dans l'énorme étang qui avait été créé spécialement pour lui.

Parker sautait dans tous les sens, attrapant le bras de son père, en essayant d'attirer son attention.

"Papa! Papa !"

"Oui Parker?"

"Tu savais qu'un éléphant pouvait faire plus de 30 kg de caca par jour?"

Booth regarda le fin sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de sa partenaire, dirigeant sa prochaine question à Brennan, à l'ignorance de Parker.

"Ah oui ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, regardant Parker toujours occupé à sauter partout enthousiaste.

"Oui, et devine quoi d'autre?"

"Quoi ça bonhomme?"

"Les éléphants sont les seuls animals qui savent pas sauter. Parce qu'ils sont trop gros !"

Parker rigola hystériquement à sa blague, ce qui fit rire Brennan. Elle n'avait pas exactement dit que la raison était leur excès pondéral, mais ce n'était pas loin. Elle supposait que c'était comme ça que Parker l'avait interprété.

Elle était contente d'être là avec Booth et Parker. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à son agresseur, même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle était probablement observée. Mais avec Booth, elle se sentait en sécurité. Sauf si elle prenait le large seule. Ce qui était virtuellement impossible vu que Booth surveillait son moindre pas.

"Où as-tu appris ça?"

"Dr. Bones m'a dit."

_Il n'était pas sensé le dire. Je suppose qu'il ne s'en souvient pas._

"Alors comme ça Bones, vous transformez déjà mon fils en fuine?"

"J'essayais simplement de lui apprendre quelque chose à propos des Elephas maximus."

"Je suppose qu'en langage humain, ça veut dire éléphant?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire Booth. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez?"

Elle sourit, profitant de ces moments où elle avait le dernier mot sur Booth, qui d'habitude dominait toutes les conversations.

Heureusement, la tension s'était légèrement dissoute, en tout cas assez pour qu'ils puissent se comporter normalement. Mais tout ce qui s'était passé continuait de trotter dans la tête de Brennan, leurs lèvres si proches qu'ils se touchaient presque.

"Ha ha. Tout le monde ne peut pas parler scientifique Bones."

Elle était prête à répondre quand Parker agrippa sa manche, la tirant dans la direction des pingouins.

"Allez Dr. Bones, et papa, je veux voir les pingouins."

Booth soupira et les suivit pour voir les oiseaux arctiques, qui devaient sans doute se sentir loin de chez-eux durant un jour ensoleillé de Mars à Washington DC.

Il faisait attention de toujours garder un œil sur elle, ne prenant pas le risque qu'elle se fasse attraper dans la foule et puis kidnapper. Il n'allait pas risquer de la perdre.

Parker se pencha dangereusement sur la barrière, essayant d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur les pingouins. Brennan le tirra en arrière, ne voulant pas que le petit garçon tombe dans l'eau glaçée, certaine qu'il ne sache pas nager.

Brennan se pencha en avant, regardant les oiseaux nager gracieusement hors et dans l'eau. Elle sursauta quand Booth apparu à côté d'elle.

"Nerveuse Bones ?"

"Oui, Je suppose que oui. Je veux dire … il est toujours quelque part Booth."

"Je sais et je vous jure qu'on fera tout pour l'attraper. Et de toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas hors de ma vue."

"Vous-êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'incruster dans votre vie vous savez."

"Je ne vous laisserai pas rentrer seule chez vous alors que quelqu'un essaye de vous tuer Bones. Et je pense que Parker vous aime plus qu'il ne m'aime."

Brennan tourna la tête pour observer le petit garçon qui était en train de faire des bruits perçants, essayant d'imiter les pingouins.

"Ce n'est pas vrai, Booth. Il vous aime."

"Merci Bones."

Le silence était perçant, sâchant tous les deux à quoi l'autre pensait. Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas se passer ? C'était dans leur esprit depuis ce matin. Elle décida alors qu'elle ferait le premier pas.

"Booth…ce matin …ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je sais que vous ne ressentez rien envers moi. Je veux dire … apparemment, vous ne …"

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Booth se heurtant aux siennes en un baiser passionné. Elle avait été attaquée par surprise, mais l'embrassa à son tour, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, alors qu'il la rapprocha de lui, ses bras autour de sa taille.

La chaleur du baiser la réchauffa des lèvres jusqu'aux bouts de ses orteils, et elle sourit radieusement quand ils se séparèrent, en recherche d'air.

Il lui sourit, replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage.

"J'ai toujours ressenti ça Bones."

Elle sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement, tout ce qui la tracassait avait soudainement disparu.

* * *

Don't Forget guys ... REVIEW MAKES MY DAY

En gros, il y a toujours un review qui me ramène à la réalité et me dit "Lara, remets toi au boulot ce soir, ils le mérite ..." Soyez ce review là :) 


	13. Chapitre 12

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis gênée de prendre à chaque fois des semaines à vous donner la suite mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux !!!  
Une fois de plus je vais m'abstenir de vous remercier individuellement parce que je suis crevée, et que je viens de me tapper 2heures pour traduire ce chapitre qui n'est pas aussi simple qu'il en a l'air :)  
En tout cas, une nouvelle fois, MERCI à vous toutes, qui me faites plaisir, parfois même hurler de rire par vos reviews tous aussi fous les uns des autres !!!

La suite ne sera pas oubliée :)

ENJOY**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis que Brennan s'était installée dans l'appartement de Booth. Tout du moins temporairement. D'un point de vue plus réjouissant, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s' étaient embrassés au zoo.

Booth était encore sous le choc que lui et Bones, sa Bones, lui et sa partenaire incroyablement jolie étaient ensemble. Comme un couple. Ils n'en avait pas vraiment discuté depuis le baiser ; c'était venu naturellement. Ils s'étaient glissés dans leur rôle comme une habitude.

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça en fait. Avec Bones, tout était si simple. Etre avec elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait vécu avec toutes les autres femmes avec qui il s'était retrouvé. Des femmes ayant des besoins, collantes et ayant des sautes d'humeur.

Bones était sincère, franche, avait ses propres opinions … un vrai génie. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Après avoir été attaquée, elle avait quand même changé. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle par derrière, elle sursautait. Elle bronchait au moindre bruit, et se réveillait presque toutes les nuits en criant.

Quand elle était effrayée, elle emmêlait automatiquement ses doigts dans les siens, comme si elle avait fait ça sa vie entière. Il espérait qu'elle le ferait toute sa vie !

Durant sa deuxième nuit dans son appartement, elle avait essayé de le convaincre de la laisser dormir dans son canapé pliable, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas envahir son espace. Booth avait réussi à la raisonner, lui rappelant qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute pas se retrouver seule dans le salon, sachant bien qu'il ne lui aurait jamais proposé de rester dans son appartement s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle partage son espace.

Elle n'avait pas protesté quand il l'avait entouré de ses bras, la serrant contre lui lorsqu'il s'endormirent.

Actuellement, ils étaient en train de monter les longs escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de Booth après leur journée de travail. L'ascenseur avait décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner 3 jours auparavant, et grimper 4 cages d'escaliers dans un corridor muet n'était pas la chose la plus marrante à faire.

Brennan observa Booth, qui était à bout de souffle après les 3 premiers étages. Elle était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais monté les escaliers sans lui, trop effrayé qu'IL soit caché quelque part.

Elle ne l'avait pas mentionné à Booth, mais même depuis qu'elle vivait « temporairement »avec lui, elle se sentait observée. Où qu'elle se tourne, personne n'était en vue, mais elle avait l'impression que ses poils se hérissaient dans sa nuque.

Peut être était ce le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient toujours pas attrapé. Et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Ils avaient identifiés les filles, mais presque toutes leurs pistes qu'ils avaient obtenus ne les avaient mené nulle part. Leur piste la plus avancée était d'avoir identifié les couteaux, qui venaient d'un magasin de couteaux dans l'ouest de D.C.

Avec Booth, elle se sentait plus en sécurité, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle indéfiniment. Que se passerait-il s'il revenait quand elle l'attendrait le moins ? Elle en avait cauchemardé toutes les nuits. Des cauchemars affreux qui la faisaient frissonner d'effroi.

Elle sourit lorsque Booth pris appui contre le mur, arrivés à son appartement.

"Plus tellement en forme que ça Booth?"

Il la pointa malicieusement du doigt

"Hey je suis en super forme. 100 abdos et pompes tous les jours peuvent en témoigner."

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, remplissant l'espace qui les séparait. Ca semblait encore surréel qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle avait ce sentiment subconscient dans le fond de son esprit que si quelque chose lui arrivait, ça tuerait Booth. Sans doute plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'avant.

"Je te taquine. C'est évident que les agents du FBI sont en forme, sinon comment sauveraient-ils la vie des autres?"

"Merci Bones. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un compliment dans le tas."

Elle fronça les sourcis, pensive.

"Non, je citais juste un fait."

"Vraiment?"

Elle acquiesça, lui souriant malicieusement. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant doucement. Brennan sentit son dos toucher la porte de son appartement. Elle approfondit le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Booth fut surpris par son assurance, mais une fois de plus, Bones avait toujours été agressive. Il la poussa contre la porte, l'embrassant passionnément, sentant qu'ils devraient probablement se dépêcher de passer le seuil de la porte.

Il ne voulait pas être arrêté pour indécence publique. Si seulement les ascenseurs fonctionnaient.

Booth glissa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme, caressant gentiment ses hanches avec ses doigts. Il voulait désespérément la débarrasser de sa chemise, et décida donc que c'était le bon moment pour ouvrir la porte.

"Bones."

Elle se recula, tirant sa chemise tout en observant les alentours, pour être sûre que personne ne les regardait.

"On devrait sans doute rentrer, tu sais … à l'intérieur."

Elle acquiesça, essayant de se déplacer pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, mais son bras était fermement enroulé autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui.

Dès que la porte fut déverrouillée, il plongea ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout en ouvrant la porte avec son pied. Les deux étaient envahis de désir, tout en tâtonnant dans l'appartement, laissant une trainée de vêtement le long du chemin.

Ils étaient presque dans la chambre, la chemise de Brennan jetée sur le canapé, quand elle réussi à le débarrasser de la sienne, frustrée du temps que ça lui prenait.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer son physique, ses yeux scannant son torse nu.  
_  
Mâle alpha typique. Fort et bien bâti. Et je peux dire que les pompes et les abdos fonctionnent vraiment._

Il la poussa contre la porte, glissant ses mains le long de son dos, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir le clap de son soutien-gorge. Brennan frissonna lorsque ses mains atteignirent sa peau.

Booth était sur le point de dégrafer son soutien quand il entendit le bruit d'une clé en train d'être tournée dans la serrure de la porte. Fixant la porte durant une seconde, il réalisa qu'ils allaient être soit humiliés, soit grondés. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, cherchant chacun de quoi se couvrir.

Booth enfila son t-shirt, mais les boutons de la chemise de Brennan semblaient un peu trop compliqués donc elle mis le pull de Booth, son visage tournant au rouge tomate lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Parker et sans aucun doute sa baby-sitter.

La jeune femme qui était en train de mener Parker à l'intérieur, observa troublé la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 17 ans, et se rendait sûrement compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais rien interrompre. Je ramenais juste Parker à la maison."

C'est vrai, Booth avait donné à Sophie, la baby-sitter, la clé pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avec Parker vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le ramener aujourd'hui.

_Pourquoi lui ai-je donné la clé aujourd'hui ?_

"Pas de problème Sophie. Tu connais ma partenaire, Tempérance Brennan?"

_Je suppose qu'ils sont un peu plus que partenaires._

Brennan tendit la main vers la jeune fille, essayant de décontracter l'atmosphère.

"Je vous ai déjà entendu parler d'elle M. Booth, mais je suis ravie de finalement vous rencontrer Dr Brennan. J'ai lu tous vos livres."

Brennan sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille qui était en train de jouer nerveusement avec ses cheveux, essayant sans doute de s'occuper. Elle baissa le regard vers Parker qui avait son nez dans un livre.

Elle lu le titre « Serpents et insectes d'Amazonie ». Elle tira le livre des mains de Parker, qui sembla ennuyé sur le moment que son matériel de lecture lui soit enlevé, mais lorsqu'il vit qui était le coupable, il rayonna.

"Dr. Bones! Devine quoi?"

Il tendit ses bras vers elle, pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras, chose qu'elle fit avec plaisir, le posant sur sa hanche et ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

Brennan observa du coin de l'œil la baby-sitter se retirant doucement de l'appartement après que Booth l'ait payé.

"Quoi ça Parker?"

"Aujourd'hui on a parlé des dinosaures, qui sont maintenant des fossiles, qui sont des osses, et donc j'ai pensé à toi vu que tu aimes aussi les osses!"

Brennan rigola, heureuse que Parker ne soit pas conscient de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était le moment le plus gênant qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'avait rien trouvé à mettre ?

"C'est génial Parker, la prochaine fois je te laisserai amener un vrai fossile de dinosaure, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Cool! Je dois aller voir Bob l'éponge, Dr. Bones, ça va commencer maintenant."

Elle le reposa par terre et il se pressa vers la télévision, changeant les chaînes qui lui semblaient si familières.

Booth enroula un bras autour de sa taille, la raprochant de lui. Elle tressailli légèrement, chose que Booth ne pu ne pas remarquer.

"Ca va Bones?"

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses bras toujours enroulés fermement autour de sa taille.

"Oui, en mettant de côté le fait que je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi humiliant, je suppose que je vais bien."

"Non je parle du reste. Je sais que nous ne l'avons toujours pas attrapé. Mais tu sursaute à chaque fois que je te touche. Je m'inquiète pour toi bébé."

"Je vais bien Booth. Et ne m'appelle pas bébé."

Il sourit. Elle ne changerait jamais.

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui. J'en suis certaine. C'est juste que … il est toujours dans la nature, et ça m'effraye."

"Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver Bones. Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le dise?"

Elle sortit de son étreinte, passant une main dans ses cheveux de frustration.

"Tu ne comprends pas Booth ! Il est intelligent, sans doute plus que moi, et à la seconde où tu me laissera seule, il me trouvera. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger."

Elle entendit sa voix s'élever, mais le stress était en train de la submerger. Elle pouvait encore sentir les cicatrices profondes sur ses bras. Elles seraient toujours lui pour lui rappeler.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Tempérance ? Que je m'assaille quelque part et que j'attende qu'on te retrouve morte quelque part ?Je ferrai tout ce que je peux pour te garder saine et sauve et foutre cet enculé en prison; j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasse confiance."

"Je sais, je suis désolée… je ne suis pas vraiment bonne à ça…faire confiance aux gens."

Elle regarda par terre, se concentrant sur les bords effilochés de son vieux jeans.

"Je sais."

Booth passa son doigt sous son menton et le releva doucement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bleus le fixent directement.

"Je sais que pendant ton enfance tu n'as pu faire confiance à personne. Tes parents, ton frère. Mais je ne suis pas eux, tu dois me faire confiance et me croire quand je dis que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver."

Elle acquiesça et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, le portable de Booth sonna depuis la poche de son pull que Brennan avait sur elle.

Booth jura, et elle se recula, attrapant le téléphone dans la poche et le lui tendant.

"J'ai l'impression que Dieu nous déteste."

Elle sourit faiblement, et Booth décrocha.

"Booth. Où ça? Le même? A elle? Ok je comprends, on arrive."

Brennan observa le visage de Booth qui s'assombrissait au long de la conversation.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

"Ils ont trouvé un autre corps Bones."

"Un autre corps? Un autre comme moi"

"Oui, et apparemment, il y a une note qui t'es adressée, laissée dans la main du cadavre ."

Brennan déglutit difficilement. Elle passa sa main sur son visage.

"Bones."

"On y va… j'ai besoin d'aller me changer"

"Bones, attends."

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut le claquement de la porte de sa chambre, et les pleurs étouffés de sa partenaire. 

* * *

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???  
Héhé ... je peux vous dire que l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver ... soyez patientes !_


	14. Chapitre 13

  
Une nouvelle fois merci à vous toutes !!!  
Vos commentaires sont toujours aussi marrant et motivant ... je fais vraiment de mon mieux je n'ai pas énormément de temps mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !!!

ENJOY

* * *

Chapitre 13 

Booth jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, dont le regard était perdu dans le paysage. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés et ses jambes étaient repliées contre elle, comme si elle tenait fermement ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air si petite et apeurée, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de la réconforter.

Lorsqu'il du s'arrêter à un feu rouge, il chercha quelque chose à dire, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre le volant. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du corps, à part pour dire « Allons-y. » et « Je vais bien. »

Il était certain qu'elle allait denouveau tout garder pour elle. En réfléchissant. Elle avait l'habitude de réfléchir à un millier de kilomètre par heure, et c'était rare qu'elle prenne le temps de traiter ses pensées. Et se faire attaquer par un tueur en série était encore quelque chose d'autre !  
Etre attaquée par un tueur en série, ne pas être tuée, et avoir des victimes sortant de n'importe où était encore autre chose.

Et Brennan étant Brennan, il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour quelqu'un qui montrait si peu que des choses telles pouvaient la toucher, il savait à quel point elle se faisait du souci. A propos des autres victimes, à propos des Fouines, et surtout à propos de Booth.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'attroupement d'agents du FBI, et à peine Booth avait-il parqué la voiture, il couru de l'autre côté et bloqua Brennan qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière.

"Booth, qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Bien, maintenant je suis sûre que tu n'es pas devenue muette."

"Laisse moi sortir Booth, je dois aller examiner les restes."

"On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas facile pour toi Bones. S'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête."

"C'est bon Booth. Je vais bien. Tout va BIEN!"

Elle s'entendit crier. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle était fatiguée de dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle pensait que tout allait se tasser, même s'il n'avait pas été attrapé. Elle voulait juste tout oublier, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient un nouveau corps, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait définitivement pas bien !

"Non Bones, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as été brutalement attaquée deux fois, tu as été traquée et on vient de découvrir un nouveau corps. Tu ne vas pas bien."

"Tu sais quoi. Je ne vais pas bien. Je me sens affreusement mal. Je n'en peux plus. Peut être que tout aurait été mieux s'il…s'il m'avait tué."

_Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Qu'elle serait mieux morte. Ignore t'elle que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle ? Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je la perdais._

Booth l'agrippa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, qui étaient maintenant brillants de colère.

"Ne dis plus JAMAIS ça, Tempérance. Tu ne serais pas mieux morte. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien?"

Brennan sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Booth savait que ses mots avaient pu sonner durement, mais elle devait comprendre. Elle acquiesça, et Booth toucha sa joue, essuyant tendrement la larme avec son pouce.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Bones. Ou ce que tout le monde ferais sans toi. Les fouines, Angela. Ils se font tous du soucis pour toi."

"Booth, je voudrais juste que tout soit terminé. J'ai peur."

Il savait que pour admettre sa peur, elle devait vraiment être terrifiée. Elle qui ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'elle était faible ou vulnérable.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais. Je peux demander à Zach de le faire, il a son doctorat maintenant."

"Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire"

"Tu es sûre?"

Elle acquiesça et emmêla ses doigts dans les siens, lui souriant faiblement. Il serra doucement sa main, et ils parcoururent le chemin qui séparait le corps du SUV. Ils étaient de nouveau dans une décharge, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé le premier lot de corps. C'était un Déjà vu.

Brennan s'accroupi à côté des restes, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

"Femme, âge entre 25 et 30. La mort devant remonter à une semaine. Larynx tranché, multiples fractures du crâne, profondes coupures le long de chaque avant bras."

Se relevant, elle enleva ses gants en latex.

"C'est lui Booth. Même tueur en série."

"Vous avez entendu les gars? Amenez immédiatement les restes au labo médical du Jefferson. Chop, chop."

Les agents se dépêchèrent, ne voulant pas connaître les sautes d'humeur de Booth.

"On peut y aller maintenant?"

"Bien sûr Bones."

"Attendez, Dr. Brennan."

Elle se retourna pour voir un petit homme, qui semblait se noyer dans son costume de travail bleu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devait. Voir le corps la rendait physiquement malade, et elle ne voulait pas vomir et avoir la réputation d'être indisposée à la vue des os.

"Vous ne voulez pas voir la note qu'il vous a adressé?"

_Merde. J'ai complètement oublié cette note. Il sait vraiment comme s'y prendre pour lui faire peur, pas étonnant qu'elle soit si effrayée._

"Oui, où est-elle?"

Le petit homme lui tendit un petit bout de papier tout chiffonné que Brennan garda en main jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture.

Booth emmêla ses doigts dans les siens, essayant de la rassurer lorsqu'elle déplia le papier. Sur le devant, il était griffonné Dr. Brennan.

"Est-ce que ça va Bones? Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, le regardant dans les yeux et se sentant directement mieux. C'était drôle que Booth puisse faire ça. La rendre mieux si rapidement.

"Je dois le faire. Ca pourrait nous mener à lui."

"Ok."

Elle ouvrit le papier, le lisant tout haut. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes, donc elle comprit rapidement le message.

"Dr. Brennan, je sais que vous lui avez dit. Est-ce que vous pensiez être maligne en racontant tout à votre agent du FBI? Vous pensiez qu'il pourrait vous protéger? Et bien c'est faux. Vous avez pris une mauvaise décision Docteur, et vous devez maintenant mourir pour ça. Plus personne ne saura vous sauver cette fois."

Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, incapable de les empêcher, et sa gorge se nouer, secouée de sanglots.

Booth l'encercla de ses bras, pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il sentait la colère jaillir de lui, ses poings se serrant instinctivement alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

Qui que soit cette personne, elle allait payer. Personne ne levait la main sur Bones. Il savait qu'il devait la protéger, et à partir de maintenant, elle n'allait plus sortir de sa vue.

Je ne peux pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Booth ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Si seulement il pouvait la protéger comme il le voudrait. Il savait que c'était impossible de protéger quelqu'un indéfiniment, tout comme il était impossible de se protéger d'avoir le cœur brisé. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais de toute façon, Booth allait essayer de relever l'impossible.

* * *

Booth arrivera t'il a garder sa promesse ???  
La suite au prochain épisode :)  
Bon je me suis donnée pour une certaine personne qui m'a fait bouger ma soirée :p donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !!!

ENJOY and don't forget ... reviews make my day ;) and who knows ... reviews make the next chapter too ... 


	15. Chapitre 14

**Waaaaaah la HONTE !!! Je crois que ça fait plus d'UN AN que je n'ai plus rajouté de chapitres à cette fic. Vous m'en voyez vraiment navrée, mais l'année dernière n'a pas été de tout repos, donc voilà, grâce à JessTyler, l'inspiration m'est revenue (enfin pas totalement vu que je vous rappelle que cette fic n'est pas de moi, je n'en fais qu'une simple traduction !!!).  
Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aurez le courage de replonger dans le bateau avec moi, encore DESOLEE, et voilà la suite :)**

ENJOY

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Brennan klaxonna la voiture devant elle. D'habitude, elle était une conductrice assez calme, mais la situation commençait à l'ennuyer. C'était encore pire que l'heure de pointe du vendredi après-midi. Qui aurait pu croire que les jeunes mères d'enfants de 5 ans pouvaient être aussi agressives ? Elle décida que vu qu'elle avait déjà été klaxonnée deux fois, et qu'une désagréable blonde la fixait méchamment, le klaxon devenait nécessaire.

Elle eu du mal à distinguer Parker dans la mer d'enfants de maternelles, tous étant tout aussi blonds et bruyants. Elle vit une place de parking libre et décida de rapidement s'y garer avant qu'une de ces insupportables mamans ne lui la vole.

Elle verrouilla la voiture, et traversa la route, zigzaguant entre les voitures, attendant à moitié d'être renversée par l'une de ces mères revanchardes dans leur 4x4 de luxe. Elle se sentit étrangement rejetée avec ses cheveux foncés alors que le reste des femmes étaient naturellement bénies de boucles blondes ou d'un coloriste extrêmement talentueux.

Inévitabilité anthropologique. Le blond est la couleur la plus attrayante, bien qu'il y aie plusieurs de ces femmes qui semblaient complètement délavées avec leur fausse couleur.

_Peut être que je devrai leur dire de garder leur couleur naturelle, mais elles semblent me regardent déjà assez bizarrement._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière elle pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie. Bien sûr, aucun maniaque avec un minimum de cervelle n'attaquerait quelqu'un dans un parking rempli de parents et de petits enfants, il se ferait attraper inévitablement.

Malgré tout, ça la rendait mal à l'aise d'être seule. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait sans Booth depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le 7ème corps et la lettre de menace de mort qui lui était adressée. Elle était toujours terrifiée. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'il était quelque part, à l'attendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie entière dans la peur.

Et lorsque Booth lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller chercher Parker à l'école, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle n'avait plus été à l'école depuis si longtemps, et elle était curieuse.

Brennan scanna la foule d'enfants, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Parker, assit sur un banc, lisant un livre à l'envers, concept entièrement impensable pour Brennan, mais elle ne dit rien, heureuse qu'il lise « L'anatomie d'un squelette. »

Elle l'approcha rapidement, s'agenouillant pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau. Elle tira gentiment le livre de son visage, ce qui lui valu un esquisse d'un Parker fâché pour ensuite être remplacé par un grand sourire lorsqu'il réalisa à qui il avait affaire.

"Dr. Bones! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

Elle entoura le garçon de ses bras, le hissant sur sa hanche.

"Souviens-toi, ton père m'a demandé si je pouvais venir te chercher. J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?"

" J"ai oublié que papa avait dit ça! Tu veux rencontrer ma maîtresse ?"

Brennan hésita un peu, ne voulant pas s'imposer, n'étant même pas la mère de Parker, mais il la regardait avec tellement d'espoir qu'elle ne pu pas dire non.

"Bien sûr, où est-elle ?"

Parker s'arracha de ses bras, empoignant son cartable, et attrapant sa main, il la tira pratiquement sur le chemin rempli d'enfants de fleurs colorées.

Elle sourit lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la porte n°4. Il y était marqué "Classe maternelle de Mme Dover" garni de photo de tous les élèves souriant joyeusement. Brennan était contente de voir le petit visage charmant de Parker lui sourire d'une petite carte bleue.

"Mme. D! Mme. D, devine qui je t'ai amené !"

Une vieille femme, avec des cheveux grisonnés attachés par une broche, une grosse écharpe mauve enroulée autour du cou, se tourna de là où elle était entrain de ramasser les derniers jouets traînant par terre, et sourit chaleureusement à Parker.

Parker traversa la pièce en courant, tirant Brennan avec une force telle qu'elle en fut étonnée.

"Bonjour Parker. Qui est-ce que tu m'amènes ?"

" C'est Dr. Bones!!"

Brennan tendit sa main vers la femme, légèrement plus grande que l'anthropologue.

"Tempérance Brennan, heureuse de vous rencontrer. Parker voulait vraiment que je vous rencontre, donc …"

"Heureuse de vous rencontrer Dr. Brennan. Parker ne parle que de sa "Dr. Bones" donc je suis contente de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom. Vous êtes la partenaire de Seeley ?"

"Oui, il m'a demandé de venir chercher Parker aujourd'hui, et j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir."

"Et bien, Parker est vraiment chouette. C'est un garçon tellement gentil, et il adore les sciences. Je suppose que vous avez une bonne influence sur lui."

Brennan ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. La pensée que Parker la prenne comme modèle la rendit fière.

En parlant de Parker, il gesticulait impatiemment, sa main toujours enfermée dans celle de Brennan.

"Merci. "

"Oh, si vous voulez faire un petit tour, n'hésitez pas. Je suis certaine que Parker serait enchanté de vous montrer ses meilleurs oeuvre d'art, n'est-ce pas Parker ?"

Parker sautilla avec frénésie, tirant Brennan de l'autre côté de la salle jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel se trouvaient des pots de peinture à l'eau.

"Oui! Oui! Merci Mme. D."

Mme Dover sourit à la vue du petit garçon qui semblait enchanté par la jeune scientifique.

_Seeley Booth sait définitivement comment les choisir._

Elle regarda le docteur prendre Parker dans ses bras, alors qu'il pointait énergiquement tous ses dessins et peintures. Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec le petit garçon comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie. Autant pour Seeley que pour Parker, elle espéra qu'elle resterait pour un bon moment dans la vie des deux hommes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth se gara dans le parking rempli de femmes et de leurs enfants identiques. Personnellement il ne pouvait pas supporter ce parking à la sortie des classes. Les regards étranges que les femmes lui lançaient lorsqu'il venait chercher Parker le faisaient sortir de ses gongs. Il avait presque l'impression que Rebecca avait du leur parler de lui, à voir les regards qui lui étaient donnés.

Il s'arrêta le long d'un banc où discutaient un petit groupe d'enfants de l'âge de Parker. Il les scruta, alarmé par l'absence de Parker.

D'habitude, sa tête blonde était facile à repérer mais aujourd'hui, il n'était nul part.  
Une autre personne qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis quelques heures était Brennan, mais il savait qu'elle était probablement au labo. Il ne l'avait pas laissé sortir de sa vue durant les 3 derniers jours, mais elle avait insisté à ce qu'il parte finir la paperasse qu'il devait faire au Hoover pendant qu'elle resterait au Jefferson.

Il avait hésité à la laisser, mais elle l'avait assuré qu'elle serait parfaitement en sécurité au labo, et elle savait qu'il devait finir son travail qu'il avait, pendant trop longtemps, mis de côté.

Il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne sortirait pas sans lui, l'avait embrassé rapidement, et était ensuite parti en direction de son bureau, priant que, pour une fois, elle l'écouterait.

Se garant, il traversa rapidement le parking, toujours à la recherche de Parker mais ne le vit toujours pas.

Il savait où se trouvait sa classe, il appréciait assez Sara Dover, la gentille maîtresse aux cheveux gris de Parker.

Il entra en trombe dans la classe et aperçu Mme Dover ajouter des gommettes à un quelconque tableau. Elle se tourna, souriante à la vue d'un de ses parents favoris. Seeley Booth lui faisait penser à Parker et vice versa. Ils souriaient même de la même manière.

"Seeley, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Elle remarqua la panique émaner de l'homme et pensa qu'il devait s'agir de Parker. Il était extrêmement protecteur envers son fils.

"Avez-vous vu Parker? Il n'est pas dehors, et j'ai pensé que peut être il serait en train de finir de vous aider à faire quelque chose ?"

"Oui je l'ai vu, vous venez de les rater."

"Les ?"

"Oui, Parker et votre partenaire, Dr. Brennan?"

"Bones était ici ?"

"Si je ne me trompe pas, grande, cheveux foncés, très jolie. Elle est venu chercher Parker et il lui faisait visiter la classe il y a une dizaine de minutes."

Booth senti la colère monter en lui. Brennan n'avait aucun droit de venir chercher Parker sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle savait que ça l'inquièterait et pas rien que ça, elle ne l'avait pas écouté quand il lui avait dit de ne pas sortir seule. Est-ce qu'elle avait pensé, ne fut ce qu'une minute, qu'elle se mettait en danger ?

"Merci Mme. Dover."

Il se retourna pour partir lorsque sa voix l'arrêta.

"Vous avez trouvé la bonne, Seeley. Faites attention à ne pas la laisser filer."

Sa colère envers Brennan l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Même si elle prenait de stupides décisions de temps en temps.

"J'essayerai."

Elle acquiesça, et retourna à son occupation alors que Booth repris le chemin du parking. Dès qu'il arriva à son véhicule, il agrippa son portable, et appuya sur la touche « Speed Dial » attribuée à Brennan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de décrocher son téléphone pendant qu'elle conduisait, en général Booth était au volant, mais elle le fit quand même, jetant un coup d'œil à l'interlocuteur : BOOTH. Elle sourit et décrocha.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones, est-ce que Parker est avec toi?!"

Elle pouvait presque dire au ton tranchant de sa voix que la conversation n'était pas bien partie.

"Oui…Pourquoi?"

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu crois que tu as le droit de me l'arracher des mains comme ça ?"

"Quoi ? Booth je---,"

"Tu n'es pas sa mère, Bones, tu ne le seras jamais."

Les mots la frappèrent de plein fouet, et elle sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux mais elle les chassa immédiatement, ne voulant pas pleurer devant Parker, ou laisser Booth entendre qu'elle pleurait. Elle était trop fière pour ça.

_Comment peut-il dire ça ? Je n'ai rien fait._

"Je suis bien consciente de ce fait, Booth. Tu as sans doute oublié que tu m'as demandé hier soir d'aller le chercher, alors la prochaine fois que tu décide de me crier dessus, tu devrais sans doute te souvenir des faits. Après ces quelques semaines, je me suis dis que je pourrais aussi essayer d'aider, mais je suppose que tu ne pense vraiment à personne si ce n'est toi."

Booth allait répondre lorsqu'il entendit la tonalité et un bruit sec, signifiant qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Il jura, se souvenant qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Parker car la baby-sitter ne pouvait pas y aller et qu'il avait une tonne de papiers à remplir.

Ses mots avaient été méchants, et sa colère se dissipa immédiatement, pour être remplacée par la culpabilité. Il ne lui avait pas juste crié dessus, et elle était seule, qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et il ne savait même pas où elle était.

_Je suis vraiment un idiot. Pourquoi lui ai-je crié dessus comme ça, elle essayait juste de me donner un coup de main._

Brennan essuya ses yeux, aggripant le volant encore plus fort, et sa poitrine se rempli de colère et de douleur, rendant la respiration de plus en plus difficile.

"Dr. Bones, est-ce que ça va?"

Elle se retourna pour regarder Parker, assis dans le siège arrière, qui la regarda avec les mêmes yeux que son père.

"Tout va bien Parker, ne t'en fais pas."

Il sourit, se replongeant dans son livre d'anatomie.

"Ok!"

Non seulement elle était seule, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur la seule personne en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.  
D'habitude, les cris ne la dérangeaient pas, mais les cris de Booth, c'était comme si elle revivait de nouveau ses attaques. Et cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

* * *

**ET VOILI VOILA :)  
J'espère que ça vous à plus ...  
Si vous vous êtes toujours demandé à quoi servait ce petit bouton (sisi, en dessous ... là où il est mis REVIEW), c'est le moment de vous lançer dans la grande aventure :)**

A plus tard, et portez vous bien ;)

Si vous vous embêtez, n'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fic appelée "La trahison".


	16. Chapitre 15

**UN TOUT GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES ... comme quoi, même après un an, l'histoire n'a pas été effacée de vos esprits !!!  
Voilà, cette fois ci j'ai été un petit peu plus vite (même si, sans doute toujours pas assez), et je vous propose le chapitre 15.  
Il reste 5 chapitres après celui-ci, et si vous aimez les CLIFFHANGERS, celui-ci est pour vous.  
Je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas vous laisser comme ça pendant trop longtemps !!!**

Alors un TOUT GRAND MERCI à ces personnes qui m'encouragent et qui me font sourire par leur commentaires: bloody spike, Jenny, Junes, Marine, Amoiselle44, x-bones11booth-x, JESSTYLER, fanfantasy07, Kuzco27, CocoWingo, anso26, Aurelie ... et malheureusement tous mes lecteurs que j'ai perdu depuis un an (ce qui est compréhensible)

Une toute petite question à SNT59, pour une petite explication de ton commentaire "Mais quel *!" Tu parle de Booth ou tu parle de ma fic ... genre "mais quelle daube (pour être polie). Si c'est la seconde solution, je serais heureuse de parler avec toi pour que tu m'explique ton point de vue en plus de 2mots et demi, on dit souvent que les critiques aident l'auteur, alors n'hésite pas ;). Et puis si c'est la seconde proposition, un tout grand merci à toi !!!

Attention voici la suite,

ENJOY !!!  


* * *

Chapitre 15

Brennan fut immédiatement sortie de ses pensée par un bruit klaxon de la voiture émanant de la voiture situe derrière elle. Elle leva la tête et comprit qu'elle s'était apparemment arrêtée à un stop pendant trop longtemps. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur un peu trop violemment, scotchant, elle et Parker, à leur sièges.

"Dr. Bones, tu as ton permis ?"

Elle rit, se tournant vers l'enfant qui apparaissait un peu angoissé par ses capacités à conduire.

"Bien sûr que j'ai mon permis, Parker."

"Et ben papa m'a dit que tu ne conduisais jamais parce que tu pourrais avoir un accident."

Brennan préférait ne pas amener Booth dans le conversation. Ses mots lui avaient fait mal, et elle n'était pas sure qu'elle pouvait épargner Parker de sa colère. Elle ne voulait rien dire qu'elle pourrait regretter.

"Et bien ton père a tord, tu pourras lui dire ça."

Parker fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était en train de penser intensément à quelque chose.

"On peut acheter des glaces !?"

Brennan haussa un sourcil. Elle s'était habituée aux changements brusques d'idée de Parker, mais ils la surprenaient toujours autant.

"De la glace? Tu n'as pas déjeuné il y a à peine quelques heures ?"

Parker compta les heures sur ses doits.

"C'était y a deux, non trois … non quatre heures Dr. Bones!"

Il s'exclama, choqué qu'elle ne réalise pas à quelle heure il avait mangé.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux de la glace ? Je suis certaine que ton père te fera à manger dans quelques heures."

"Mais on a qu'à pas lui dire, tu peux lui dire qu'il y avait des embouteillages. C'est ce que maman fait quand on est en retard."

"Elle fait ça ?"

"Oui! S'il te plait Dr. Bones! J'ai vraiment envie d'une glace!"

Brennan hésita. Booth était déjà assez fâché sur elle pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le soit encore plus si elle était en retard avec Parker. Mais il avait l'air d'en avoir tellement envie, et puis il avait raison, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'il y avait du trafic.

"Ok Parker, on va aller manger une glace."

Parker sautilla sur son siège lorsque la jeune anthropologiste admit sa défaite.

"Waiiii !"

"Je connais un chouette endroit, tout près d'ici."

Elle finit sa phrase dans sa tête. Booth m'amène toujours là.

"Cool! C'est quoi ton goût préféré Dr. Bones?"

"Chocolat."

Parker repoussa quelques cheveux de son visage en soupirant, fronçant les sourcils en entendant son choix.

"C'est embêtant Dr. Bones."

"Embêtant, hein? C'est quoi ton parfum préféré?"

"Barbe à papa à la pomme verte!"

Brennan grimaça, imaginant le goût qu'une glace à la barbe à papa à la pomme verte devait avoir. Elle supposa que c'était assez excitant pour occuper un enfant de 5 ans.

"Miam."

"C'est vraiment bon! Y a …."

Brennan était contente d'avoir Parker, pour l'empêcher de penser à Booth. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa description de la glace, plutôt que sur l'affreuse conversation qui se rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Brennan rentra dans la petite glacerie ... non, elle se corrigea, Parker l'entraîna dans la petite glacerie.

Booth l'y avait emmené pour la première fois il y a quelques mois, après avoir passé une journée atroce, examinant des restes à l'extérieur. Washington DC en août n'était pas spécialement confortable. La glace avait été délicieuse et ils y étaient retournés plusieurs fois depuis.

"Allez Dr. Bones, t'es trop lente."

"Désolée Parker."

Le jeune adolescent derrière le comptoir, dont le nez était immergé dans sa BD, replaça immédiatement ses lunettes, et se redressa lorsque Brennan arriva.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à la glacerie arc-en-ciel, que puis-je vous servir ?"

Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme, dont le nom était Wayne selon la petite carte adossée à son uniforme, l'observait attentivement, peut être même trop. Elle aurait voulu rire en le regardant habillé comme ça : un t-shirt représentant une glace fluorescente au-dessus d'un pantalon baggy.

Scannant l'immensité des choix de parfums de glace, elle décida d'être ennuyante et de commander la même chose que d'habitude. Booth la taquinerait sans doute de ne pas être plus aventurière. Elle allait sourire, mais se souvint rapidement qu'elle était en colère contre lui, et se reconcentra sur sa commande.

"Oui, puis-je avoir---,"

Elle fut coupée par Parker qui tirait avec force sur sa chemise.

"Dr. Bones, j'arrive pas à voir!"

Elle s'excusa auprès de Wayne et porta Parker, le déposant sur sa hanche.

"Ca va comme ça, Parker?"

"Oui, mais tu peux les lire?"

"Bien sûr, mais laisse-moi vite commander d'abord pour moi, ok?"

Parker acquiesça, et elle retourna son attention vers Wayne, qui tenait une cuillère à glace dans sa main.

"Je vais prendre une boule de chocolat dans un cornet, s'il vous plait."

"Ce sera tout?"

Il parla d'un ton nasillard.

_A ton avis ? Pourquoi aurai-je porté Parker pour qu'il puisse voir les parfums ?_

"Non, il va aussi commander, un petit instant."

"Ok Parker, il y a vanille, fraise, café, Moose tracks (*), chocolat, Cookie & crème, Citron & Meringue ---,"

"Ze veut Moose twacks et Cookie & crème!"

Elle leva un sourcil, "Les deux?"

"Ste plait ?"

"Est-ce que ton père te laisserait prendre les deux?"

Parker acquiesça enthousiasment. "Oui."

"Avez-vous pris votre décision?"

"Oui, vous semblez l'avoir entendu non, ou bien vous êtes sourd?"

"Je l'ai entendu. Laissez- moi deux minutes."

Wayne se dépêcha de leur servir leurs glaces. Il donna celle de Brennan en premier, et ensuite celle de Parker, qui était, sagement, servie dans un bol. Elle savait qu'il en mettrait sans doute partout s'il avait eu un cornet. Le sien coulait déjà sur ses doits.

Brennan lui tendit l'argent, et ils sortirent de la glacerie, traçant leur chemin vers sa petite voiture de sport. Elle savait qu'elle devenait paranoïaque mais elle vérifia le coffre avant d'entrer, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Parker, qui semblait aux anges avec sa glace.

"Donc Parker, ça va être notre petit secret, d'accord?"

Il secoua sa tête de haut en bas, tout en enfournant une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche, bien qu'il réussit plus à en étaler sur son visage que de la manger.

"Oui, je dirais pas à papa, je le promets."

Elle alluma son moteur d'un coup de clés, redoutant le face à face qu'elle aurait avec Booth. Elle était d'habitude assez bonne en confrontation, mais avec Booth, elle ne savait jamais quoi dire.

"Bien, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment content avec moi, pour le moment."

* * *

Brennan toqua doucement à la porte de l'appartement de Booth. Peut être n'est-il pas là.

_Bonne blague. Evidemment qu'il est là__._Elle scruta le hall, pensant qu'elle ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour traîner, elle et Parker. Elle observa Parker pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus de trace de glace sur le visage. Elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour le laver, ne voulant pas que Booth apprenne où ils avaient été.

Elle soupira et failli sursauter lorsque la porte s'ouvra, laissant apparaître Booth. Elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur le sol lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement.

Parker sauta dans les bras de son père, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Papa, désolé on est en retard. Y avait plein de trafic."

"C'est pas grâve, bonhomme."

Booth essaya de connecter ses yeux avec ceux de Brennan tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils mais elle semblait observer l'appartement, essayant de regarder n'importe quoi sauf lui. La tension était si épaisse qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

_J'ai vraiment merdé, je ne voulais pas lui faire mal._

"Bones,"

Brennan soupira, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Je vais rester à mon appartement ce soir."

"Bones, tu sais bien que tu ne peux ---,"

Elle l'interrompit d'un ton froid. "Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler pour le moment."

"Parker, je vais y aller. Je te vois demain."

Parker s'arracha aux bras de son père, et s'agrippa aux jambes de Brennan, l'empêchant de bouger.

"Non, Dr. Bones! Pars pas!"

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau, caressant ses cheveux avec sa main.

"Mon chéri, je reviens demain. Je te le promets."

Brennan se sentit immédiatement mal lorsqu'elle vit les larmes de Parker. Elle regarda Booth, laissant leurs yeux se rencontrer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui cette nuit. Elle était trop fâchée, et blessée, et c'était juste trop dur. Même si elle avait plus peur que tout d'être seule, c'était trop douloureux.

Brennan chassa les larmes des joues de Parker avec son pouce.

"Ne pleure pas, Parker, ok? Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, tu veux être fort comme ton papa quand tu grandis, non?"

Parker acquiesça.

"Je te promets d'être de retour demain, mon grand, et on pourra aller manger pleins de glaces à deux. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?"

Elle chuchota la dernière partie dans l'oreille de Parker. Il sourit.

"Ok."

"Ok."

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et se redressa.

"Bones, c'est dangereux et tu le sais."

Les yeux de la jeune femme rencontrèrent les siens, et leur froideur le fit frissonner. Malgré tout, il pouvait lire à travers elle, et elle était vulnérable et blessée. Et apparemment pas en état de prendre de bonnes décisions.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis."

_Ca, je le mérite. Mais elle ne réalise pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire__. Je peux déjà sentir que quelque chose va mal se passer._Avant de partir, elle se retourna à nouveau. "Ne me suis pas, Booth."

Elle fit claquer la porte, et le silence engouffra le père et le fils. Les deux étant habitués à la voir dans l'appartement, tout semblait trop calme.

"Papa, tu vas pas la rattraper ?"

"Je ne sais pas bonhomme, je ne sais pas."

* * *

La sonnerie de son portable était le seul son qui pouvait être entendu dans les couloirs de son appartement. Elle savait déjà que c'était Booth. Il avait déjà essayé de la joindre plus de 10 fois.

Une partie d'elle voulait décrocher, et le laisser la serrer dans ses bras et la ramener dans son appartement. Elle était effrayé à un niveau qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais atteint, son corps tremblait entièrement, et elle n'était même pas encore rentrée dans son appartement.

La partie la plus têtue d'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Mais maintenant, elle espérait être n'importe où mais pas ici.

Se battant avec ses clés, elle ouvrit sa porte et alluma les lumières de son appartement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Déposant ses clés sur la table, elle se tourna pour verrouiller la porte et se retrouva face à face avec l'homme qu'elle assumait être son agresseur. Il lui sourit malicieusement, et elle essaya de s'enfuir, mais il l'attrapa et la coinça contre son comptoir en marbre. Tout en couvrant sa bouche il plaça un couteau sur sa gorge.

"Dr. Brennan, je suppose que vous avez eu mon message. Peut être auriez-vous du repenser à quitter la sûreté de l'appartement de votre Agent parce que c'était la dernière fois que vous le voyiez. Il ne sera probablement pas content lorsqu'il trouvera votre corps pourrir dans votre appartement demain matin."

Brennan laissa couler des larmes chaudes le long de ses joues, et essaya une nouvelle fois de crier mais sa main couvrait sa bouche.

_Il va me tuer, Booth__. S'il te plait. S'il te plait, aide-moi. __J'ai besoin de toi.  
_

**ET VOILAAAAA ... Je sais je suis démoniaque :)  
Avec un peu de chance, la suite sera là bientôt.**

N'hésitez pas à pousser sur ce petit bouton, sisi, c'est le bouton de la joie !!!  
(Je peux aussi tenter le: si vous poussez sur ce bouton, votre journée sera illuminée de soleil, et demain vous rencontrerez l'homme/la femme de votre vie !!! Sisi, c'est véridique !)

* * *


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hellooowww ... j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, je vous propose le chapitre 16 tout fraichement traduit. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai été malade pendant toute la journée, sinon vous auriez encore du attendre un peu plus longtemps.  
De nouveau je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires qui se font de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus agréables à lire !!!**

- **Yuna**: oui je sais que je suis cruelle, mais telle est la vie, n'est ce pas ? :D Comment garder un lecteur attentif ? En laissant des jolis cliffhanger, et c'est ce que l'auteur de cette fic à fait, je ne fais que respecter ses délimitations, qui me semblent parfaitement découpées :D J'espère que la suite te plairas !

- **BonesficsTV**: ah oui, ne jamais faire confiance aux traductions littérales de Google ... tu te retrouve avec des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire et ça casse tout :) Je suis bien contente que tu considère ma traduction meilleure que celle de Google :D haha. Allez, j'espère aussi que la suite te plairas !!!

- **csatine:** et bien et bien ... que d'hypothèse mademoiselle :D. Moi sadique ?!? Mais nonnnn ... tu as de très bonnes idées, tu devrais te lancer dans les fics toi aussi, je suis sûre que tu ferais un auteur excellent (mais peut être écris-tu déjà ?). Alors, la suite sera-t-elle sadique ou pas ? Tu verras bien :)

- **Nelly**: merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!!

-** Boothtempe**: Thanks so much spanish girl. I can't believe I have a reader in Spain, that's just so unbelievable ! Well, I hope the chapter will please you, but anyway, don't forget that if you prefer to read fics in English, this is just a translation, so check out the original version called "Unlike me". I still hope you'll read the end of the French version.

- **Lolita**: Allez allez ... de la torture :D ? MAis nooooon, tout est fictif hein, et puis ... quoi de mieux qu'un peu de stress pour bien finir la journée mh ? 16 chapitres d'un coup, dis donc motivée !!! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que cette fic trouve de nouveaux lecteurs (en ayant perdu pas mal sur le chemin). J'espère aussi te revoir bientôt pour un prochain review :)

- **Nath**: Ahhh ça me fait plaisir ! Un tout grand merci à toi pour ce review adorable :)

Voilà, fin de ces petits commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas tous (**ATTENTION QUAND MÊME CAR VOUS Y TROUVEREZ DE LA VIOLENCE, Donc ceux qui ne supportent pas de regarder Urgences, l'idée du sang ou de la violence gratuite feraient mieux d'aller faire un petit tour dans les fics K ou K+)**

**Chapitre 16**

Booth laissa courir ses doigts impatiemment sur le volant, remarquant que le feu semblait prendre énormément de temps à devenir vert. Il aurait pu jurer que le feu était resté rouge pendant de longues heures, alors qu'il était à l'arrêt depuis maximum 30 secondes.

Plus ou moins 10 minutes après que Brennan soit partie, il avait décidé de la ratrapper. Il n'aurait pas du la laisser partir initialement. La personne qui était après elle n'allait pas laisser échapper une opportunité pareille.

Il n'allait pas laisser Parker seul dans son appartement quand il y avait un tueur en série en liberté, c'est pourquoi il avait frappé à la porte de Mme Shannon, la gentille vieille femme qui donnait toujours des cookies et un verre de lait à Parker quand il rentrait de l'école, lui demandant si elle pouvait s'occuper de lui pour quelques heures. Parker ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de la situation mais Booth lui avait expliqué qu'il allait récupérer Brennan et l'enfant avait sourit, enthousiaste.

Là, en plein embouteillage, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il avait quitté son appartement. Ca lui laissait assez de temps pour se faire attaquer.

_Ne pense pas comme ça Booth. Elle va sûrement bien._

"Allez, allez Bones décroche."

Booth tenait le téléphone à son oreille, averti par la sonnerie incessante qu'elle ne décrocherait à nouveau pas.

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Dr. Tempérance Brennan. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez moi un message. Si ça a un rapport avec mon travail, vous pouvez joindre mon numéro à l'institut Jefferson au 450-8---,"

Booth raccrocha avec frustration. C'était au moins la 5ème fois qu'il essayait de la joindre et elle n'avait toujours pas décroché. Il était encore à 10 bonnes minutes de son appartement, et il avait la mauvaise impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être fâchée. Il savait qu'elle était plus blessée que fâchée sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Parker et qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Il était évident que Parker avait un lien spécial avec elle, mais il savait que Bones n'essayerait jamais intentionnellement de prendre la place de Rebecca dans la vie de Parker. Elle était encore trop perturbée avec ses problèmes d'abandon pour faire une chose pareille.

Booth l'appela une nouvelle fois et accéléra malgré le feu rouge, étant à deux doigts de renverser des pétions. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et le feu rouge devrait juste attendre.

Brennan avait du mal à respirer. Elle espérait pouvoir simplement s'évanouir et se réveiller plus tard, quand tout serait fini. A la place, elle était bel et bien éveillée avec un couteau pressé sur sa gorge. Pas spécialement une situation optimale.

_Comment vais-je réussir à me sortir de là ? __Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne t'en sortiras probablement pas._

"Dr. Brennan, savez-vous pourquoi je ne vous ai pas tué dès le début ?"

"Je m'en moque."

"Oh je suis sûr que ça vous intéresse Dr. Brennan. Ne voudriez vous pas connaître la vérité avant de mourir?"

"Je préfèrerais mourir que de vous entendre." Siffla-elle.

Il était en train de jouer avec elle et elle détestait ça. Il allait probablement la tuer de toute façon, alors qu'est ce que ça changeait d'être gentille avec lui ou pas ?

"Pas très malin Dr. Brennan, pas très malin."

Il tira d'un coup sec sa tête et la frappa violemment contre le comptoir. Elle cria, la douleur se propageant dans sa tête comme si quelqu'un venait de la frapper avec un poids d'une tonne. Elle pouvait sentir du sang chaud couler le long de son visage.

A peine avait elle réussit à respirer qu'il re-frappa à nouveau son visage sur le plan de travail, cette fois ci faisant jaillir le sang de l'endroit où le bord l'avait heurté. Il la jeta par terre, et l'arrière de son crâne frappa le bord de sa table de salon.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, et elle vit un double de l'homme s'approcher d'elle. Il ressortit son couteau et le brandit en l'air. Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la frappa avec son pied, et posa se dernier sur sa gorge.

Elle haleta, essayant désespérément d'engouffrer de l'air mais son pied l'en empêcha, poussant sur sa trachée. Le visage de l'homme étant dissimulé dans l'ombre, il lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

"Alors Dr. Brennan, où en étions-nous ?"

Elle n'avait pas assez d'air pour parler, mais elle gémit, se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter Booth et qu'elle avait été une idiote. Elle ne le verrait plus jamais.

"Ah oui, l'imminent sujet de votre mort. Je ne vous ai pas tué dès le début Dr. Brennan, car je savais que vous étiez intelligente. D'habitude, mes proies sont incultes, des idiotes qui ne savent pas comment le monde tourne. Mais vous, vous êtes intrigante. Vous avez traversé plus de choses que la plupart des gens et vous en êtes ressortie plus forte. C'était merveilleux de vous voir sombrer dans la culpabilité lorsque vous saviez que des gens mourraient parce que vous, vous viviez. Une femme si forte démolie."

"Et c'est pour ça que j'avais planifié de vous tuer depuis le début, Dr. Brennan. Vous n'étiez pas assez intelligente cette fois."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, jouant avec son couteau tout près de son visage, et plaçant ensuite la lame plus près de sa gorge. Elle essaya de bouger mais il la maintenait avec trop de force.

Au moment où il allait continuer, la sonnerie du téléphone de Brennan remplit la salle avec les premières notes de « Sweet Escape », de Gwen Stefani.

Il maintint son pied sur sa gorge et attrapa le téléphone, ricanant lorsqu'il regardant l'écran.

"Agent Booth? Est-ce que je devrais répondre Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan essaya de libérer de son emprise, les yeux brillant avec optimisme en entendant le nom de Booth, mais il la repoussa.

"Ne vous emballez pas trop non plus, vous serez morte avant qu'il n'arrive ici."

Il appuya sur le bouton vert, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Bones! Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je craints que ce ne soit pas Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

"Espèce de fils de pute. Vous touchez à un de ses cheveux et je vous tue."

"Que pourriez-vous faire Agent Booth si elle était déjà morte ?"

Il ferma le téléphone, laissant Booth dévasté, et tourna son attention vers la jeune scientifique qui perdit rapidement espoir lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher.

"Adieu Dr. Brennan."

_Oh mon Dieu__. Ca y est. Je vais mourir; il va me tuer._

Glissant le couteau le long de son visage, il pressa la lame aiguisée contre sa gorge, et au moment où il allait couper plus profondément, laissant se mélanger le sang rouge à sa peau blanche, le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans l'appartement, et ensuite, tout fut silencieux.

* * *

**Alors un petit commentaire pour votre chère serviteur ???  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ...**


	18. Chapitre 17

Voilà le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ... en tout cas, UN GRAND MERCI GENERAL pour tous vous chouettes reviews ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir, donc, et au besoin de me répeter, MERCI MERCI MERCI !!! Surtout à :

- **Nath:** toujours le même plaisir de lire des reviews :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ... après tout, c'est l'essentiel.  
- **Kuzco26**: ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura plus trop trop de suspens ... enfin :D tu verras !!!  
- **SNT59:** Je suis rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse que de Booth, même si toute critique est la bienvenue (si elle est méritée et expliquée). Ahhh que si Booth s'est pressé, t'imagine même pas :D à mon avis il va nous faire une crise cardiaque d'avoir roulé et courru si vite :D Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !!! (lecteurs ?!?)  
- **Boothtempe**: Jeez ... did you spend like the night waitin' for my chapter ? You girl are definitly crazy. Un tout grand merci à toi aussi pour ce SI LONG commentaire !!! Ca m'a VRAIMENT fait énormément plaisir, tu ne t'imagine pas. Are you serious ? Some French words sounds cute ??? Which one ? Let me know ^^. Je trouve que l'anglais est plus mignon que le français, mais bon, chacun ses goûts. It's true this killer IS cruel ... he really is some kind of a S.O.B., isn't he ? En tout cas, saches que tu ne me dérange absolument pas avec tes commentaires, ils font énormément plaisir !!! Hasta pronto mi amiga :)  
- **Yuna**: il n'y a pas de problème, j'aime avec des contacts avec mes lecteurs !!! J'avoue que la manière dont est coupée cette fic est assez stressante mais là est tout l'intérêt des Cliffhangers, nope ? :D héhé ... en tout cas je m'en voudrais de te faire faire une crise cardiaque donc heu ... tu peux lire ce chapitre mais pas jusqu'au bout :D  
- : Quelques OS ??? Elles se trouvent sur ton profil ou bien il faut creuser dans google ??? Ahhh oui désolée pour le stress, j'aurais peut être du l'indiquer dans le sommaire, cardiaque s'abstenir ? Enfin bon, maintenant que le vilain méchant monsieur est mort, on va pouvoir respirer un peu ... ou pas ...  
- **BonesficsTV**: héhé faut jamais au grand JAMAIS connaître la suite avant, c'est pas marrant tu stress pas :D Rhaaa ... mais où va le monde ??? Va falloir que je change la suite pour te garder comme lecteur ??? :D En tout cas ravie de quand même reçevoir des petits commentaires de ta part ;)  
- **Nelly**: et bien la voilà ta suite !!! J'espère que ça te plaira ;) et un tout grand merci pour tes petits messages !!!  
- **Simsette**: quel courage de lire 16 chapitres de suite :D je suis honorée que tu n'aies pas encore lâché !!! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et un tout grand merci !!! Et puis on attend la suite de la tienne avec impatience !!!

**_Chapitre 17_**

Booth se rua dans l'appartement, suivi de près par une équipe du FBI qu'il avait réquisitionnée. L'homme sur lequel il avait tiré était clairement mort. Son tir avait été parfaitement exécuté et avait percuté l'arrière de son crâne. Quand Booth appuyait sur la détente, il ne ratait jamais, surtout dans une situation impliquant Brennan.

Lorsqu'il se précipita à l'endroit où l'homme s'était agenouillé, il pouvait à peine la voir. L'homme avait placé ses deux genoux sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant sans doute de pouvoir respirer à sa guise. La seule chose claire qu'il pouvait apercevoir était la cascade de cheveux auburn qui se déployait sous le corps de son agresseur. Le fait que ses cheveux étaient engorgés de sang ne passa pas non plus inaperçu.

Booth eu la violente impression qu'il allait vomir à la vue de tout ce sang, il était déjà assez effrayé alors voir son sang n'aidait pas du tout la situation. La pensée que s'il était arrivé une seconde plus tard, elle serait morte ne l'aidait pas non plus.

_Elle ne peut pas être morte. Pas Bones, pas comme ça._Lorsque Booth avait appuyé sur la gâchette, l'homme s'était effondré sur Brennan, et Booth dégagea l'homme délicatement du corps de Brennan, en faisant attention de ne pas pousser le couteau plus fort sur sa gorge que ce qui était déjà le cas.

Le visage délicat de sa partenaire lui fut révélé ; de profondes coupures se trouvaient sur son front, du sang couvrait son beau visage et tâchait ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter voir Brennan dans cet état. De telles choses n'étaient pas censées lui arriver.

S'agenouillant, il souleva son corps et la prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et il la peur de l'agent augmentait de seconde en seconde.

Caressant ses cheveux, il la secoua gentiment, essayant d'obtenir un petit signe qui prouverait qu'elle était toujours vivante.  
Il pouvait sentir sa respiration, rapide et faible.

"Bones, Bones. Réveille-toi."

Elle ne bougea pas, son visage toujours aussi immobile que la seconde précédente.

"Allez Bones. Tu ne peux pas être morte. Tu dois te réveiller. S'il te plait."

Booth pressa doucement son front au sien, essayant de repousser l'émotion qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

La dernière chose que Brennan avait entendu était le bruit d'un fusil résonnant dans son appartement. Le bruit semblait loin, distant. Comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était un immense poids sur elle et la lame froide d'un couteau. Elle avait fermé ses yeux, souhaitant se trouver autre part. Une brusque douleur se propagea dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur son couteau, et puis … elle ne sentit plus rien, juste l'homme s'effondrer sur elle, rendant la prise d'air encore plus difficile qu'avant.

Désormais, elle pouvait entendre le faible bruit d'une voix. Elle lui semblait familière. Ouvrant doucement ses yeux, elle essaya de comprendre de qui il s'agissait mais tout ce qu'elle voyait étaient des ombres.

"Merci Dieu ! Bones est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Fermant ses yeux fermement, elle les rouvrit. Sa vue était toujours floue mais elle pouvait quand même reconnaître les contours de son partenaire agenouillé au-dessus d'elle.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes. Était-elle vivante ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de rêver ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était un couteau tranchant sa gorge, un mouvement qui aurait du être fatal, logiquement.

Elle gémit, la douleur provenant de sa tête rendait la parole difficile et le fait d'essayer de respirer cet air dont elle avait été si longtemps privée la rendait nauséeuse.

"Booth?"

"Bones, tout va bien se passer, reste avec moi."

Elle referma ses yeux, déglutinant difficilement ; tout semblait se passer au ralenti.

"Booth."

Elle grogna. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir, et la sourde douleur engourdissait son cerveau.

Il caressa ses cheveux, essayant par tous les moyens de la garder consciente. Il pouvait dire que ses blessures étaient importantes. Il ne lui avait pas tranché la gorge mais sa tête saignait abondamment, et en observant l'appartement, il pouvait voir du sang sur son plan de travail.

_Ce fils de pute a frappé sa tête contre son comptoir._

"Bones, écoute-moi, je dois aller chercher de l'aide."

Brennan leva sa main et l'agrippa au bras de Booth.

"Non, reste… ne me laisse pas."

"Bones, tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le promets."

"Booth ... j'ai mal."

"Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu reste consciente, ok ? Je ne peux pas te perdre Bones, je ne peux pas. "

"Tu ne me perdras pas."

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de parler, et elle pouvait à peine voir son visage. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Tout semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

Booth lia ses doigts aux siens, et serra légèrement sa main. Il la sentit faire de même juste avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à nouveau, et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

Il lui semblait que les heures passaient. Comme s'il avait été assis là depuis toujours. En réalité, ça ne faisait qu'une heure. Une heure à attendre dans cette lugubre salle d'attente. Les murs blancs décorés de peintures de mauvaise qualité lui donna envie de vomir.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus malade, c'étaient les personnes souriantes assises dans la même salle. Des gens dont le visage s'illuminait par un immense sourire, et dont les yeux pétillaient en rigolant. N'était-il pas censé être dans un hôpital ? Un hôpital dans lequel des gens étaient malades et mourraient ? La salle d'attente était un endroit où les gens étaient morts d'inquiétudes, attendant des nouvelles de personnes qu'ils aimaient ... pas un endroit où les gens rigolaient. Les gens n'étaient pas supposés sourire dans une salle d'attente.

En tout cas, Booth ne l'était pas. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira, essayant désespérément de se calmer. Brennan avait été emmenée en salle d'opération une heure auparavant et il n'avait toujours pas reçu la moindre nouvelle. Il redoutait le moment où le docteur en ressortirait parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si les nouvelles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises.

Il observa les gens souriant sortir de la salle, attirés par des docteurs dont le visage disait tout. Le petit groupe qui semblait si animé et heureux rentra à nouveau dans la salle, les visages ruisselants de larmes. La nouvelle avait été mauvaise.

Booth ne voulait pas que la même chose se passe pour lui. Il ne voulait pas voir un docteur sortir et lui dire que Brennan n'avait pas réussi.

Elle s'était de nouveau évanouie dans ses bras quand ils étaient à l'appartement. Il l'avait ensuite portée jusqu'à l'ambulance qui avait été appelée par l'équipe du FBI. A l'hôpital, on lui avait fait passer une tomographie axiale qui avait permis de déterminer que les coups qui avaient été portés à la tête de Brennan avaient crées des hématomes sous cutanés.

Après avoir passé 2ans avec les fouines, Booth avait assez entendu le terme que pour savoir que ça signifiait qu'elle avait une hémorragie dans le cerveau. Brennan avait été emmenée en salle d'opération pour pouvoir stopper le saignement.

Il avait appelé Angéla et le reste des fouines qui étaient arrivés immédiatement après le coup de fil. Pour des scientifiques qui montraient un tel dévouement à leur travail, ils semblaient ne jamais avoir de problème à se montrer quand quelque chose allait mal avec leur collègue.

Angéla avait pris Booth dans ses bras, il pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et il savait qu'il devrait être fort. Pour Angéla et le reste des fouines, mais surtout pour Bones. Elle devait s'en sortir.

Booth se redressa dans sa chaise. Angéla, Zach et Hodgins avaient été prendre un café. Cam avait un rendez-vous important au Jefferson c'est pourquoi elle l'avait appelé, lui disant qu'elle arriverait dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, et il se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec Angéla. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Booth savait que même si le sang et toutes ces choses gores lui faisaient peur, elle était forte. Et elle était toujours la plus forte quand il s'agissait de Brennan.

"Je t'ai pris un café. J'ai cru comprendre que tu en aurais besoin."

Booth prit le café, en bu une gorgé et grimaça quand le liquide brûla sa gorge.

"Merci Angéla."

"Comment ça va Booth?"

"A ton avis ?"

Angela se pencha vers lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

"Booth, elle va s'en sortir !"

"Ah oui? Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ? Je ne peux même pas …Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai."

"Elle va y arriver Booth."

Booth soupira et regarda l'artiste qui semblait aller mieux que lui.

"Je te le promets."

"Comment peux-tu être si sure ?"

"Je crois au bien. Et encore mieux, je crois en Brennan. Je crois qu'elle veut vivre, et ça veut dire beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas quitter la terre, Booth. Elle ne veut pas te laisser. Je dois croire ça, au sinon ..."

"Je ne veux plus croire. C'est ma faute ..."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Booth. Tu n'as rien fait pour lui faire du mal."

"Exactement. Je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé s'en aller. Et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est presque morte. Ou …"

Angéla lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à la regarder.

"Ecoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est la faute de personne, à part celle de l'homme qui l'a attaquée. Brennan ne t'en veux pas; tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Booth."

"Je lui ai promis que je la protègerais."

"Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Booth, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire."

"Ce n'était pas assez. Pas assez pour Bones."

Angéla allait répondre lorsqu'un jeune docteur les approcha. Booth estima qu'il n'était pas plus âgé que Brennan, 30,31, mais on pouvait voir la fatigue se dessiner sur son visage. L'expérience. Booth pensa que les docteurs devaient sans doutes être marqués plus vite que les autres.

"Excusez-moi, faites-vous partie de la famille de Melle Brennan ?"

"Dr. Brennan."

"Désolé, Dr. Brennan. Je suis le Dr. Christensen, le docteur du ."

Booth se leva et tendit sa main vers le docteur.

"Agent Seeley Booth, et voici Angela Montenegro."

Le docteur acquiesça et Angéla remarqua qu'il ne souriait pas. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Pourrais-je vous parler en privé, Agent Booth?"

Booth acquiesça et suivit le docteur le long d'un couloir.

"Comment va-t-elle? Elle va s'en remettre?"

"Etes-vous son petit copain ? Son mari, son frère ? J'aimerais juste m'assurer que je m'adresse à la bonne personne."

"Avec tout mon respect Dr. Christensen, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?"

Le docteur ne sourcilla pas, ce qui surprit Booth. Mais il était certain que le docteur avait déjà vu énormément de gens agressif durant sa carrière.

"Agent Booth, il y a eu des complications avec l'opération …"

En un centième de seconde, Booth eu l'impression que son monde s'écroula

* * *

R&R please ;)  
Rendez ma journée encore plus belle :D


	19. Chapitre 18

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai de gros problèmes familiaux qui ont fait qu'écrire ce chapitre était fort difficile pour moi. Avec toutes mes plus plates excuses, je vous offre le chapitre 18 en essayant une nouvelle fois de me faire pardonner.  
Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir et éclaircissent mes journées qui se font de plus en plus noires !_

_**Chapitre 18**_

Est-ce qu'il l'avait bien compris ? Des complications ? Booth avait vu assez Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs et Urgence pour savoir ce que complications voulait dire. C'était la manière dont un docteur annonçait que les choses avaient mal tournées. Ca voulait dire que quelque chose s'était mal passé. C'était impossible, Bones ne pouvait pas être … morte.  
Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était Bones !

Booth essaya de regagner un quelque contrôle avant de violemment pousser le jeune docteur contre le mur.

"Des complications?"

"Agent Booth, si vous me laissiez finir ..."

"Si vous avez tué ma petite amie, je jure de personnellement détruire votre carrière, je n'y réfléchirai même pas à deux fois."

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillèrent notablement. Il n'était plus aussi calme et confiant.

"Le Dr. Brennan n'est pas morte. Elle a survécu à l'opération, mais elle a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques durant l'intervention. Son cœur a arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs minutes, et il est possible qu'elle ait contracté des dommages cérébraux. Nous n'en saurons pas plus avant qu'elle ne se réveille."

Booth passa une main sur son visage, frustré. Bones ne pouvait pas avoir de dommages cérébraux. Elle était l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait. Il aurait voulu que tout ça soit un rêve, que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar duquel il devait absolument se réveiller.

"Dommages cérébraux? C'est à dire ?"

Booth pria que le docteur n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui dire.

"Durant l'opération, nous ne nous sommes pas approché de ses fonctions orales, mais nous avons du nous rapprocher de la partie de son cerveau qui est consacré à sa mémoire. Il est possible qu'elle ait une perte de mémoire temporaire ou même définitive, mais ce n'est pas certain. Elle pourrait se réveiller et ne pas en souffrir, mais comme je vous l'ai dis, nous n'en saurons pas plus tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas."

Brennan ne pouvait pas perdre la mémoire. Ca voudrait dire qu'elle perdrait tout, tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. C'était la chose dont il avait le plus peur, mais néanmoins, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'elle était en vie.

"Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée?"

"Elle est en train de sortir de l'état dans lequel l'anesthésie la mise, mais je suis sur qu'elle sera assez faible après le genre de blessures qu'elle a du subir, mais vous pourrez aller la voir dans quelques minutes. Je ne peux pourtant pas vous garantir qu'elle sera consciente."

Booth acquiesça, essayant de mémoriser toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait.

_Elle est vivante. Je peux déjà me racrocher à ça. __Et si elle ne se souvient pas ? Que se passera-t-il si elle ne se souvenait plus de nous ?_

"Si vous avez d'autres questions, agent Booth, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi."

Le Dr. Christensen lui sourit sympathiquement, et s'éloigna dans le long couloir, allant certainement s'occuper d'un autre patient.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses devaient toujours lui arriver à lui ? S'il avait été là, quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait pu empêcher tout ça. Il aurait du l'empêcher de quitter son appartement, mais la manière dont elle l'avait regardé en partant … un peu comme si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle avait pu perdre son temps avec quelqu'un qui la blesserait comme ça …

Booth posa son front contre le mur de l'hôpital. Il frappa violemment son poing contre celui-ci, savourant la douleur qui s'infiltra dans son bras, le distrayant de la culpabilité qui envahissait son esprit.

Il attendit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer dans les couloirs déserts, prêt à confronter les fouines.

* * *

"Des dommages cérébraux?"

La manière dont Angéla le regardait le rendit encore plus coupable. Toutes les fouines le regardaient comme des chiots abandonnés attendant de savoir qui allait les adopter. Hodgins et Zach avaient l'air particulièrement perdus.

"Oui, le docteur m'a dit que son coeur a lâché plusieurs fois durant l'opération, mais il n'en savent pas plus."

"Avec la quantité de dommages crâniens que le Dr. Brennan a subit, la probabilité qu'elle ait des dommages cérébraux est fortement élevée."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Zach qui semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi ce qu'il venait de dire créait une telle réaction. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte et Booth avait juste envie de l'exploser contre le mur. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Brennan pour son propre bien.

Hodgins frotta ses mains avec vigueurs, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comme prendre cette information.

"Donc qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Zach ne s'y connaît qu'en os, et Brennan ... Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?"

"Elle doit s'en sortir."

Hodgins enroula un bras autour d'Angéla, frottant gentiment son épaule. Elle semblait être à la limite des pleurs, et Booth se haïssait pour ça.

"Il est possible qu'elle ait des…pertes de mémoire."

Angéla soupira et Booth nota qu'elle était en train de lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

"Perte de mémoire? Brennan ne peut pas perdre la mémoire, oh mon Dieu. Elle…ca ne peut juste pas être possible."

"Bébé, Brennan va s'en sortir. Elle est forte."

"Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas le croire. Il faut que je m'asseye."

Booth frotta ses tempes et Angéla et Hodgins s'essayèrent. Zach prit place à côté d'eux, et tout redevint silencieux, comme s'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils devraient dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire …

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un petit corps frappa sa jambe de plein fouet. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Parker lui sourire.

"Papa!"

Booth s'abaissa pour porter son fils qui était suivit de près par Sophie qui, une fois que Booth l'avait appelée, avait été cherché Parker pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Booth avait du la payer plus cher mais il avait besoin de Parker. Bones avait besoin de Parker

"Hey bonhomme, le trajet avec Sophie s'est bien passé?"

"Oui, elle a roulé super vite, mais t'en fait pas, pas trop vite." Parker sourit pleinement à son père. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation ... après tout, il n'avait que 4 ans.

Avant que Booth n'ait pu ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, Parker continua à parler, les mots sortant comme d'une machine à écrire.

"Est-ce que Dr. Bones va bien ?"

"Oui bonhomme. Elle va bien."

"Vraiment, on peut la visiter! Je lui ai dit d'être prudente, mais elle a pas écouté."

Booth sourit à son fils. Il aurait aimé que ça soit si simple.

"Parker, Bones va bien, mais elle s'est fait mal à la tête."

"Elle est toujours intelligente?"

"Elle l'est toujours, mais quand on ira la voir, il se pourrait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de nous."

"J'oublie des choses parfois."

"Non, ce n'est pas la même chose Park's, si elle ne se souvient pas de toi, il ne faut pas être triste. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime plus, okay ? Elle a vraiment cogné sa tête très fort."

Le visage de Parker se transforma par la peur, et de grosses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Elle ne va pas se souvenir de moi ? Ze veux qu'elle me souvienne."

Booth sécha ses larmes avec son pouce, serrant fort son fils contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, priant Dieu que Brennan se réveille et qu'elle se souvienne d'eux. Si pas pour lui, alors au moins pour Parker

"Je sais Parker, je le veux aussi. Oh, je le veux tellement."

Booth serra son fils encore plus fort, et pour la première fois, laissa couler des larmes pour sa partenaire, qui pourrait ne pas se souvenir d'eux.

Booth emmena Parker par la main dans la petite chambre. L'infirmière ferma la porte derrière eux, et Booth réalisa le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Le seul son qui en sortait était le bip du moniteur qui était rattaché aux battements de son cœur.

Ca le rendit triste de la voir comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur sa robe d'hôpital bleu, et elle avait un bandage enroulé autour de sa tête. Elle semblait plus pale que d'habitude, ses yeux clos. La seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant était de voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'ouvrir.

La seule chose rassurante était le mouvement constant de sa poitrine.

Parker s'approcha doucement du lit, comme s'il était effrayé de lui faire peur. Il grimpa sur le lit et ouvrit le sac qu'il portait dans ses petites mains. Il en sortit un gros pot de glace au chocolat Haagen-Dazs. Booth sourit et s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

"Dr. Bones, j'ai acheté cette glace parce que tu as dit que c'était ta préférée."

Il se pencha et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

"J'espère beaucoup que ta tête ira mieux. Mais s'il te plait, souviens moi. Et papa, pasque tu lui manque."

Parker sauta doucement hors du lit, et se dirigea vers la chaise que Booth occupait. Il tapa son genou avec impatience.

"Papa, tu vas rien dire à Dr. Bones ?"

"Bonhomme, peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec Zach et Angéla ?"

Parker grimaça, comme si son père était fou.

"Non papa, je veux être là quand elle se réveille. Pour être sur qu'elle me souvienne de moi."

"Ok, mais tu dois être silencieux quand je lui parle, d'accord ? "

Parker acquiesça avec exubérance, se hissant sur la chaise et il se roula en boule. Booth pouvait dire qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Il était bientôt 11h du soir et l'heure d'aller de se coucher avait été dépassée depuis bien longtemps pour son fils.

Booth se rapprocha du lit, la regardant respirer doucement. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et traça de petits cercles sur sa paume, comme il le faisait toujours.

Il soupira, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

" Je ne sais pas comment tout ça nous est arrivé, toi et moi. A un moment tout allait bien. Je veux dire, encore mieux que bien. Je suis amoureux de toi, je te l'ai dit. Et maintenant, tu te retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du te protéger. J'aurais du être là. "

Booth baissa les yeux puis la regarda. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, essayant de trouver les mots. Il avait tant de choses à dire, mais il n'avait jamais été bon avec les mots. Superbe combinaison …

"J'ai peur Bones. J'ai peur que tu te réveilles et que tu ne te souvienne de rien. J'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de nous. C'est vraiment pathétique cette façon que j'ai d'être si attaché à toi. Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais toi, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, je … je n'arrive plus à penser normalement. Tu es toujours là. Et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je n'arrive jamais à me détacher de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Plus que n'importe quoi Bones. Tu ne dois jamais oublier ça."

Booth repoussa les larmes, respirant rapidement. Il ne pleurerait pas deux fois, il devait être fort. Plus fort que ce qu'il n'était pour le moment.

Brennan pouvait entendre une voix lointaine. Elle semblait si loin. Elle la reconnaissait, et elle essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais elle avait l'impression d'être dans le fond d'un puit, comme si elle voyait un tout petit peu de lumière tout en haut. Elle voulait se réveiller, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle aussi avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre fort contre lui.

Booth la regarda une nouvelle fois, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Il se retourna pour voir Parker qui semblait s'être réveillé de sa sieste. Il savait que son fils était probablement exténué et qu'il devait sans doute l'apporter à Sophie pour qu'elle le ramène à la maison. Brennan ne l'entendait pas …

Il retira ses doigts des siens, se pencha et embrassa son front. Il allait franchir la porte avec Parker quand quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu entendre.

"Booth."

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin un chapitre qui ne se termine pas en cliffhanger ! J'espère entendre parler de vous très vite ... n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !  
Portez-vous toutes bien !!!  
Lara**


	20. Chapitre 19

Un tout grand merci à toutes, ça me touche toujours autant, et merci pour votre soutien pour ma famille !!!  
J'apprécie toujours autant de faire ce petit chemin avec vous, en espérant continuer quand cette fic sera finie !!!  
(Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire une petit commentaire personnalisé, mais j'essayerai de le faire plus tard, donc n'hésitez pas à repasser si ce n'est pas fait quand vous lisez le chapitre !!!  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !!!

ENJOY

**Chapitre 19**

Booth se tourna pour voir les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrir doucement. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Elle venait bien de dire son nom, non ?

"Booth."

Okay, il ne l'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle s'était assise, et la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

Booth retourna là où il avait été assis quelques minutes auparavant. Brennan remarqua à quel point il avait l'air préoccupé; mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour le moment était le tambour qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ferma ses yeux, espérant avoir moins mal mais son vœux ne fut pas exaucé.

"Bones, est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? "

_Est-ce qu'il me prend pour une idiote ? Bien sûr que je sais qui il est._

"De quoi est-ce que tu parle Booth? Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es."

Booth ferma ses yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qui il était, mais est-ce qu'elle se souvenait de la progression qu'avait pris leur relation quelques semaines auparavant ?

Parker serra la main de son père, souriant de toute part en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.  
S'éloignant à toute vitesse de son père, il escalada le lit et serra Brennan dans ses petits bras. Elle en fut surprise, mais le serra à son tour, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Parker s'assit et regarda Brennan.

"Dr. Bones! Tu nous souviens de nous !"

Brennan tourna la tête vers Booth, cherchant des réponses. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était et ce qui s'était passé. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être sortie de l'appartement de Booth, se retenant de pleurer après la dispute qui avait eu lieu.

"Mon chéri, évidemment que je me souviens de toi. De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Tu t'es fais mal. Mais t'en fais pas, je t'ai acheté de la glace au chocolat parce que tu avais dit que c'était ta préféré."

Les yeux de l'anthropologue brillèrent en voyant l'énorme pot de glace sur sa table de nuit. Elle devrait demander à Booth ce qui s'était passé, mais elle le ferait après avoir cédé au miracle qu'était la glace au chocolat. C'était tellement gentil de la part de Parler de le lui avoir amené.

"Oww…merci Parker. Est-ce que tu as aussi amené une cuillère ?"

"Oui, je vais la chercher."

Parker sauta du lit, attrapa le pot de glace et la cuillère et les tendit avec impatience à Brennan.

"Merci."

Elle plongea allègrement dans le pot, savourant le goût de la glace. Elle avait effectivement fort faim, et la dernière fois qu'elle se souvenait avoir mangé convenablement était au labo, avec Angéla. Qui sait combien de temps était passé depuis lors. Elle était apparemment dans un hôpital et elle déduisit, du bandage et du mal de crâne qu'elle avait, qu'elle avait du subir une opération quelque part près du cerveau. Elle trouvait cela fort énervant de ne pas s'en souvenir, mais un simple coup d'œil à Booth lui disait qu'elle devait être la seule à ne pas savoir.

Booth sourit faiblement en regardant Brennan dévorer sa glace avec tant de vigueur. Si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir des dernières heures, est-ce qu'elle se souviendrait de leur dispute ? Une part de lui espérait que non, mais il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, ses mots avaient été bien trop blessants.

"Parker, je dois parler à Bones."

Parker acquiesça, sachant que son père avait besoin d'être seul avec sa scientifique préférée. Il descendit une nouvelle fois du lit après avoir de nouveau serré l'anthropologue dans ses bras.

"Je suis content que tu me souvienne."

"Moi aussi Parker."

Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le hall, où Sophie l'attendait. Il laissa les deux partenaires seuls, engouffrés par le silence.

_Si la dernière chose dont elle se souvienne est moi qui lui crie dessus, elle doit probablement toujours m'en vouloir … et elle aurait bien raison._

"Booth, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?"

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?"

"Non, tu crois vraiment que je me moquerais de toi, couchée dans un lit d'hôpital après être sortie d'une opération dont je n'ai aucun souvenir ?"

Booth soupira, frottant son visage avec frustration. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. "Oh j'ai oublié de te dire Bones qu'il y a quelques heures tu as failli être assassinée par un tueur en série " Y avait-il vraiment un moyen de lui dire ça facilement ?

"Je suppose que tu te souviens de notre dispute ?"

Elle le fusilla du regard, ses yeux glacés le faisant frissonner.

"Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier, tu m'as crié dessus pour rien."

"Bones je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus, tu le sais bien. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ... tu as été chercher Parker, et je n'avais aucune idée d'où vous vous trouviez. J'ai cru que quelque chose vous était arrivé. J'ai eu peur."

Elle détourna son regard pour quelques secondes et le regarda à nouveau.

"Tu n'avais quand même pas à me crier dessus."

"Je sais ... est-ce que tu vas me pardonner où est-ce que je vais devoir te supplier ?"

Brennan sourit ; il lui était presque impossible de lui en vouloir quand il la regardait comme ça. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir parce qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il lui sourit malicieusement, "Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?"

Brennan rapprocha sa main de la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle acquiesça, tout en souriant encore plus largement.

"Oui."

Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Brennan brise le silence. Elle savait qu'elle allait ruiner leur moment avec la question dépressive de savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que Booth évitait de lui répondre parce que c'était quelque chose d'horrible ? Avait-elle essayé de se tuer ?

"Booth, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Réfléchis un instant, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?"

Brennan fouilla dans son cerveau. Alors que d'habitude, elle pouvait se souvenir de tout, elle se trouvait désormais face à un grand vide.  
Elle secoua la tête, déçue.

"Non, rien. Je me souviens juste d'avoir quitté ton appartement, c'est tout."

Booth prit une grande inspiration, essayant de trouver le moyen de dire à sa copine qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer.

"Ok, ça va être difficile à entendre ..."

"Booth, allez, arrête de tourner autour du sujet. Dis le moi."

"Tu t'es de nouveau faite attaquer Bones."

Brennan détourna le regard, elle ferma ses yeux et soupira, et ensuite, elle rejoignit ses yeux, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Il a essayé de te tuer Bones. Il a frappé ta tête contre le comptoir, et ensuite il t'a presque…tranché la gorge,"  
Booth s'étouffa à ses propres mots, mais Brennan l'écoutait toujours, alors il continua.

"Je suis arrivé juste au bon moment. Je lui ai tiré dessus, mais tu étais inconsciente. On t'a heureusement ammené à temps à l'hôpital parce que tu avais une hémorragie cérébrale. Le docteur m'avait prévenu que tu pourrais avoir des pertes de mémoire, j'ai eu peur que … que tu ne te souviennes plus de nous."

Booth serra sa main, se voulant rassurant.

"Booth, je me souviendrais toujours de toi. Je te le promets."

Il lui sourit. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait été inquiet, ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré, ce qu'elle suspectait grandement.

"Il y a quelque chose pour laquelle je dois m'excuser Bones."

Elle était confuse. De quoi pouvait-il encore s'excuser ? Il n'avait rien fait ...

"Quoi?"

"Je suis désolé ... d'avoir laissé cela t'arriver. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. J'aurais du te protéger. Je suis désolé."

"Booth, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien ne l'est. Je t'ai dit de ne pas me suivre, et c'est une bonne chose que tu ne m'ai pas écoutée, au sinon, je ne serais plus là."

Booth la regarda tendrement et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit durant le baiser, et les deux se redressèrent, souriant comme des adolescents.

Angéla les regardait de l'extérieur, tenant Parker qui regardait son père et son anthropologue judiciaire préférée.

"Angéla, est-ce que mon papa aime Dr. Bones?"

Angéla sourit au garçon, et à la vue de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait se remettre à merveille, et apparemment qui n'avait pas oublié Booth. Honnêtement, Angéla croyait qu'une personne qui avait autant d'effet dans la vie de sa meilleure amie ne pourrait jamais être oublié.

"Oui mon chéri. Je crois bien que oui."

* * *

Et voilà :)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez  
W

A

A

A

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA trop mignon :D


	21. Chapitre 20

**Waw ... dernier chapitre ...  
**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de verser une petite larme :)  
20 chapitres ... et notre aventure a commencé le 21/08/2007 ... ça fait déjà presque 2 ans ...  
Alors bon, je sais que ça va paraître méga cliché, mais sans vous je ne l'aurais pas continué, surtout après une pause de presqu'un an.  
Alors un tout grand merci à :

**niin4, willaimine, my-liiitle-world, Amandine50, candyju  
viva la liberta, Miss N.C.I.S., moabi, Coco Wingo, Mourry  
janick, rouchonne, lili, Little Angel, Fanfantasy07  
Alice, markizzeuh, Mylène, marie8619, hermione2b  
sarasheppard, saurimonda, aillysienne (l), zoe carter, fandebones  
, schubtomary, milou6820, MlleBones, Miimii  
Haruka, SNT59, biiip-biiip, bloody spike, Jenny  
junes, Marine, Amoiselle44, x-bones11booth-x, JessTyler  
Kuzco26, anso26, aurelie, yuna, BonesficsTV  
, nelly, boothtempe, Lolita, nath  
SIMSETTE, Brennanienne02, Emma, Lou31, Arlatenco  
lysaleelee, Rubie Blackie, tikasoft, lizzie,** ...

et toute personne que j'aurais malencontrueusement oubliée.

A vous tous (toutes ?!?) un énorme remerciement pour vous dire, et la plupart d'entre vous le comprendront parce qu'elles sont elles-aussi écrivains, que lire un review vaut vraiment tout l'or du monde après avoir passé des heures à écrire un chapitre ou le traduire.  
Donc à toutes MERCI d'avoir pris une minute (et pour la plupart d'entre vous qui sont restées fidèles au poste en postant à presque chaque chapitre ... beaucoup de minutes) pour me donner le sourire.  
J'espère vous retrouver toutes bientôt pour une autre fic, qui sait, ou continuer celle en cours (Trahison ... non non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée) parce que ça a été un réel plaisir de vivre 2 ans avec vous à travers cette fic !

Bon j'arrête sinon je vais vraiment vous emmerder :D  
Voici donc le dernier chapitre pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas compris !

_**ENJOY**_

**Chapitre 20**

Booth lutta avec ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. La raison principale de sa difficulté pouvait facilement s'expliquer par la femme de 1m75 qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

« Parker, bonhomme, tu peux attraper mes clés dans ma poche ? »

Parker acquiesça et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poche de son père. Booth réajusta avec précaution sa prise sur Brennan. Sa tête était posée contre son torse et ses cheveux auburn s'étaient éparpillés sur son visage. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour du cou de Booth et elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de son shampoing.

Parker tendit les clés à son père, un sourire illuminant son visage.

« Merci Park's. »  
« Papa, Dr. Bones va bien, hein ? »  
« Elle va bien Parker, elle est juste fatiguée. »

Six jours étaient passés depuis son opération. Elle s'en était bien remise, et les docteurs avaient décidés qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Le bandage avait été retiré de son front, et ils l'avaient déchargé en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle devrait se reposer, et revenir en cas de migraine ou de maux de tête persistants.

Booth était resté à son chevet tous les jours, lui et toutes les fouines. Angéla lui avait préparé des minis gâteaux au chocolat, recouvert d'un glaçage à la vanille pour son amie qui semblait avoir développé une addiction au chocolat. Brennan en avait mangé deux à une vitesse assez impressionnante, et avait ensuite tenté de se défendre en expliquant que la nourriture de l'hôpital était loin d'être satisfaisante.

Booth était content qu'elle aille bien. Il était d'ailleurs plus que content, il était extatique, et il pouvait dire que les fouines étaient soulagées de l'issue leur collègue.

Rebecca avait eu des problèmes avec son passeport durant son voyage aux Bahamas. Elle ne rentrerait donc pas avant une nouvelle semaine, ce qui leur laissait encore du temps avec Parker. Il aimait avoir son fils à ses côtés, et il savait que Parker aimait passer du temps avec lui et Bones. Déjà à 5 ans, il pouvait sentir leur connexion. Un enfant de 5 ans pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient censés être ensemble alors qu'ils avaient pris plus de 3 ans pour le réaliser.

L'agresseur de Brennan, le tueur des sept autres femmes, avait été déclaré mort après que Booth lui ait tiré dessus. Il s'appelait Tyler Fox, et les fouines n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à le relier aux autres meurtres. Il avait vu à quel point elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Tyler Fox était mort et qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureuse.

Après une longue argumentation avec Booth et les docteurs sur le fait qu'elle devrait quitter l'établissement dans une chaise roulante ou pas (qu'elle finit d'ailleurs par gagner), ils avaient été mangés au Dîner avec Parker. Brennan avait engouffré son assiette, et il réalisa qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas mangé les repas servis à l'hôpital, ce qui n'avait pas du être bon pour son corps déjà fragile. Il le lui avait fait remarqué et elle l'avait juste regardé, ses mots passant par une oreille et ressortant aussi vite par l'autre, pour continuer à manger les frites de l'agent, ce qui fit rire hystériquement Parker.

Sur le chemin du retour, il lui avait parlé pour remarquer qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Apparemment, elle était exténuée et s'était endormie dans la voiture.

Il était assez fier de lui de l'avoir portée jusqu'à son appartement sans l'avoir réveillé. Il avait promis à Parker 1$ par minute où il ne parlerait pas, ce qui avait enthousiasmé l'enfant.

Booth ouvrit la porte et Parker sautilla joyeusement et silencieusement à l'idée d'être enfin à la maison. Lui et son père avaient passé la plupart de leur temps à l'hôpital avec Brennan et Parker était content de voir que la jeune scientifique était guérie et qu'elle viendrait une nouvelle fois dans leur maison.

Booth chuchota doucement à Parker.  
« Park's, tu veux regarder des dessins animés ? Je vais aller coucher Bones, d'accord ? »  
« D'accord papa ! ».

L'enfant se rapprocha doucement de Brennan pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Dors bien Dr. Bones ! »

Booth sourit en voyant à quel point son fils s'était attaché à sa partenaire.

« Fais attention à ne pas mettre la TV trop fort, okay bonhomme ? »

Parker acquiesça avant de se plonger dans le monde de éponge préférée.

Booth porta Brennan jusqu'à sa chambre. Son lit était fait vu qu'il n'y avait plus dormi depuis que Brennan avait été admise à l'hôpital. Il avait été trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir.

Il la coucha doucement sur le lit tout en enlevant ses chaussures et se coucha à côté d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour la rapprocher de lui. Il était déjà 19h00, et le soleil n'avait que commencé sa descente, illuminant la ville d'un beau rayon doré.

Le chaud soleil d'avril amorçait doucement sa descente, ombrageant le lit et ses deux occupants.

Les cheveux de Brennan cascadaient sur ses épaules nues, seulement couvertes des fines bretelles blanches de son débardeur. Il caressa ses bras du bout de ses doigts, fermant les yeux en pensant à quel point il aimait être si près d'elle, à entendre le doux son rythmé de sa respiration.

Il posa de doux baisers sur son bras, remontant à son épaule pour finir sa course sur sa clavicule. Il embrassa ensuite le bord de visage et posa son menton entre son cou et son épaule.

La joie qu'il ressentait en pensant à leur relation pouvait seulement être éclipsée par la pensée qu'après tout, ils n'étaient que des humains. Il s'était passé un moment. Une toute petite seconde à cause de laquelle elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Heureusement, ce moment était passé désormais, ce moment avait décidé qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de l'arracher à Booth.

Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux : le shampoing à la lavande qu'elle utilisait était ensorcelant. C'était réconfortant de le sentir, de savoir qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, parfaitement en sécurité.

Il glissa sa main sous son débardeur, traçant de petits cercles le long de son bassin. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle s'étira et que ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent, accompagnés d'un petit sourire.

Ses doigts continuèrent automatiquement leur dessin, et elle les regarda, curieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. »

Elle se tourna sur le côté, son coude relevant sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

«Je me suis endormie ? »

Il acquiesça, lui souriant et mimant sa gestuelle pour se retrouver dans la même position qu'elle.

« Dans la voiture ? »

« Oui, tu étais trop mignonne pour que je pense à te réveiller. »

Elle l'observa et il put voir dans ses yeux que le « mignonne » n'était pas passé.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne. Je suis intelligente, douée de raison, peut être aussi grande, mais pas mignonne. »

Booth s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je pense que tu l'es … », il continua en plaçant des baisers sur son épaule et le long de son cou.  
« … Je pense que tu es mignonne, adorable et belle. »

Brennan rigola, jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était considérée mignonne. Les chiots sont mignons, et puis les pluches aussi, et les fins des films romantiques. Pas une grande anthropologiste opiniâtre. Mais elle supposa que si Booth le pensait, alors pourquoi pas.

L'autre raison pour laquelle elle rit fut le fait qu'elle était chatouilleuse, et que lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, il lui était difficile de rester de marbre.

Elle continua de rire lorsqu'il embrassa sa clavicule.  
« Stop, Booth, stop ! »

Booth releva le regard et la vit rigoler incontrolablement. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et il pensa qu'il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage.

« Chatouilleuse, Bones ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

« Ca ne me semblait pas être assez important que pour le relever ! »

Il sourit et la chatouilla tout le long de ses côtés. Elle essaya en vain de se détacher de son emprise.

« Je trouve que c'est à relever maintenant ! »

Il rigola et continua de la chatouiller, le son de leurs rires résonnant à l'intérieure de la chambre, et s'envolant par la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement.

«Booth … stop ! » Elle continua à rire, et remarqua à quel point il lui était maintenant difficile de sortir plus de deux mots d'affilée pendant qu'il lui chatouillait les pieds. Elle essaya de s'extirper de son emprise, mais Booth était de loin plus fort. Elle commença à rouler sur le lit, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui se propageaient dans son corps.

Elle rit tellement que ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Qu'est que tu feras pour moi si je promets d'arrêter, Bones ? »

Entre deux rires, elle réussit à articuler plusieurs mots, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait les regretter plus tard.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi … juste … arrête s'il te plait. S'il te plait !!! »

Booth haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'aggrandit. Il n'allait certainement pas oublier cette promesse, elle pourrait lui servir dans un futur proche.

« N'importe quoi ? »

« Oui, n'importe quoi, juste … arrête maintenant, s'il te plait Booth ! »

Booth s'arrêta, et se recoucha sur son côté, à côté d'elle. Il la regarda se mettre sur le dos, respirer profondément pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration.  
_Si elle n'était pas mignonne avant, se dit-il, maintenant, elle était complètement adorable._Après s'être calmée, elle imita sa position et essaya de le regarder sérieusement, chose qu'elle rata lamentablement vu le sourire qu'elle arborait.

« C'était méchant ! »

« Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sans doute la personne la plus chatouilleuse du monde ! »

« Tu n'avais pas à abuser de moi ! »

« Tu sais que j'abuserai de toi à chaque fois que je le voudrai Bones. »

Il exagéra ses mots en haussant les sourcils et en souriant. Elle lui sourit de manière machiavélique.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me considérer comme un objet Booth ?"

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Il s'esclaffa et essaya d'éloigner toute pensée qui pouvait la considérer tel un objet.  
Elle le repoussa gentiment.

Il frotta son bras, comme si elle lui avait fait mal, chose qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas.

« Owww … »

Elle fit rouler ses yeux.

« Oh … tu es vraiment un grand bébé. »

« Tu peux te faire excuser ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Comment ? »

« De toute façon tu me dois une faveur. »

« Quoi ? Je ne te dois rien, Booth ! »

« C'est bizarre, je me souviens de toi en train de me dire que tu ferais n'importe quoi si j'arrêtais de te chatouiller ! ».

Il lui lança un sourire confiant, et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je ne pensais pas rationnellement. »

« C'était il y a 30 secondes, Bones ! »

Elle grogna, comprenant qu'il ne l'avait chatouillé que pour ça.

« Okay, mais si tu as des fantaisies sexuelles bizarres, tu peux oublier ! »

Booth grimaça comprenant qu'elle l'avait complètement mal compris.

« Bones, tu es complètement à l'ouest ! »

Brennan sembla confuse.

« Booth, D.C. est toujours à l'est des USA au cas où tu l'avais oublié. »

Booth secoua la tête.

« 'Etre à l'Ouest' est un proverbe Bones. Ca veut dire que cette fois ci c'est toi qui es en train de me considérer comme un objet. »

« Oh … je ne te considère pas comme un objet Booth ! »

« Ah non ? »

« Peut-être que je devrais sortir et aller parler un peu avec Parker, il me juge beaucoup moins, lui. »

Elle fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit, mais il la tira et elle tomba presque sur lui.

« Je rigole Bones. »

Elle sourit et son regard fut attiré par l'horloge. 19h43. Comment le temps a-t-il pu passer si vite ?

« Je sais, Booth, mais de toute façon je devrais y aller. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut à son tour d'avoir l'air confus. Aller ? Où allait-elle ?

« Y aller ? Où est ce que tu vas ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, se concentrant sur le dessin répétitif des draps.

« Et bien, vu qu'il n'est plus en vie et que je suis de nouveau en sécurité, je pensais que peut être je devrais rentrer. Je veux dire … je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, Booth. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle sourit de manière inconfortable.

« Je ne peux pas m'imposer ici pour toujours, Booth. Et puis j'ai mon propre appartement. »

Booth n'avait pas pensé qu'elle partirait un jour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, et sincèrement, si ça pouvait marcher, il la supplierait à genoux de rester.

« Reste Bones … reste avec moi. »

Il avait l'air si sincère, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle voulait rester avec lui, rester heureuse dans son appartement avec Parker, mais 'heureuse' et Tempérance Brennan n'étaient pas deux mots qui semblaient vouloir coexister. C'était comme s'ils s'opposaient, comme deux aimants à position différente.

« Booth, tu ne voudrais pas vraiment que je reste. Je veux dire … je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau et que tu te fatigue de moi. »

« Me fatiguer de toi ? »

« C'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois. Les relations ne fonctionnent pas pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qui se passe à chaque fois. 'Tu es géniale Tempérance, mais il y a quelque chose qui manque'. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe pour nous. »  
_  
Elle pense que je pourrais un jour me fatiguer d'elle. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait ne plus vouloir d'une femme comme elle ?_

« Je ne dirais jamais ça, Bones, je te le promets. Je te jure que je ne serai jamais fatigué de toi. Je ne peux pas me fatiguer de quelqu'un que j'aime. S'il te plait … ne fais pas ça. Ne t'enfuis pas. »

Elle releva les yeux et attrapa les siens. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il venait de dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Okay. »

Il sourit et répéta « Ok. »

« Je suppose que je peux rester une nuit en plus … ou deux. »

Le sourire de Booth illumina la chambre, et Brennan ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à Parker à ce moment là. Ca lui faisait penser à la manière dont Parker avait sourit quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils iraient manger une glace ensemble. Comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui se soit passé.

C'était la manière dont elle se sentait en sa présence. Comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Booth se pencha vers elle et attrapa ses lèvres avec les sienne. Il fut surpris quand elle approfondit le baiser, et qu'elle se coucha sur lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent simultanément, et sa main se posa sur sa hanche. Elle sourit et se pencha vers son oreille où elle chuchota :

« Je pense qu'il est temps de régler cette petite faveur … »

Booth sourit et il la fit basculer tout en l'embrassant. Leurs rires remplissaient l'appartement pendant que le soleil terminait sa descente sur D.C. Et pour la première fois, Tempérance Brennan se sentait tout à fait en sécurité. Alors que l'obscurité enveloppait la ville, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, plus que l'excitation de ce qui allait se passer ensuite …

**THE END**


End file.
